Days Go By
by Jack Mason Potter
Summary: James and Lily had a ways to go before they could fall in love. The world, their friends and they themselves needed to grow and mature in order for them to become the selfless and wise parents we knew in the series. Starts at 6th year and goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Please read the author's notes at the end._

_Chapter 1:  
><em>

August was one of Lily Evan's favorite time of year ever since she got her acceptance letter from Hogwarts. It was still summer, she had had time to relax since the end of term, and now it was time to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies as she anticipated going back. Lily remembered fondly that it was her first real glimpse of the magical world. The experience was amazing; from seeing Gringotts, the apothecary, and the wondrous bookshop that was Florish and Blotts.

Lily walked around her favorite bookshop, gathering what she needed from her list for her sixth year. She sighed as she walked past the potion making section and was reminded of what was different this year. Severus was no longer accompanying her on these trips, or any trips ever again for that matter. After the awful incident during O.W.L.s week, Lily has declared their friendship forever finished. She tried to cheer up, thinking of all the new books she can buy now that she has passed her exams. Ten O.W.L.s most of them Outstandings including Potions and Charms. Then she saw something past the shelves that made her frown.

There was a mop of unruly jet black hair sticking out past the shelves in the Quidditch section. James Potter was not something that she did not want to deal with before school has even started. She figured that she can just leave the store and come back later, rather than risk him spotting her and asking her out again for the umpteenth time. Keeping an eye on the head of hair she made towards the exit and almost collided into someone.

"Ow. Sorry about that. Are you ok?" Lily said softly, hoping to not catch the attention of the mop of hair behind her. She looked up to see who she had collided with and it was James Potter?

"I'm fine, better now that you're here actually." James grinned at Lily's look of utter befuddlement. Lily ignored his flirtatious remarked and turned around and still saw the same original mop of hair still in the Quidditch section.

"Oi, James, is that you?" A voice from the Quidditch section rang out. The owner of the voice strode out and revealed another boy. Same messy hair, height and build as James, but that's where it stopped. Dark brown eyes instead of hazel, rectangular glasses instead of round, a smaller nose, along with slightly softer features instead of James sharper ones.

"Evans, have you met my cousin, Maxwell, before?"

"No, I haven't." Lily said with an apologetic tone. "I thought I had met all the Gryffindors. I'm Lily Evans."

"Oh, that's because I'm in Hufflepuff." Max beamed. "My fourth year in it, actually. I'm Max Potter." He held his hand out for a handshake.

Lily returned the gesture and they shook hands. "That explains it; I missed your sorting that year when I got sick before the feast." And by sick, Lily meant that she fell out of a carriage and into the lake after James tried to prank Serverus by charming some fireworks to go off next to him. Unfortunately, they malfunctioned, with Lily next to him, and both her and Severus jumped into the lake, robes on fire and carriage blown open. Lily began having her face fall again, after remembering another moment that James Potter managed to provide a catalyst for unhappy moments with Sev. They could never prove it was him that put the fireworks there, but it was definitely him.

While James really wanted to talk to Lily, and really wanted to apologize for the incident after the O.W.L.s, he saw her face fall, and didn't know what to do, especially with his cousin right there.

"Well, Evans, it was nice catching up with you." James interrupted. "But I promised Max here, that we'd hit Quality Quidditch Supplies, and treat him to some birthday presents." James smiled and turned to Max. "My mum and dad told me to pick you up a new broomstick as a present to their favorite nephew. And I want to get you a new beater's bat as a present for my favorite cousin."

"I'm their only nephew and your only cousin, but that is still an awesome surprise." Max chuckled.

"Either way. You're going to be a shoe in this year, for the Hufflepuff team. You should have been in last year, but the captain for the past two years was always reluctant to try new people, and kept the same old faces. No one got to try out for any spots, regardless of how mediocre the old players were, Hufflepuff's biggest downfall."

"Oh, he just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, and besides, we younger folks have plenty of time to play once the others have graduated."

"In any case, new captain this year, and between the mega growth spurt, new broom and pure Potter talent, I expect to be facing off against you in a few months, Maxy, m'boy."

And here it was, Lily thought, let James Potter be around too long and he will go on and on about Quidditch and be arrogant about how great he was. Or in this case, his family. "Pure Potter talent?" Really. Lily had nothing against Max, he seemed well enough, and perhaps being in Hufflepuff meant that he was a touch more modest, but she's still irritated by James.

Max, sensing Lily becoming a little disconnected, decided to quicken the goodbye. "Thanks, James. We don't want to be keeping Lily here for too long. Let's get going. It was really nice meeting you." He shook her hand again.

"You too, Max. Happy Birthday, by the way. Goodbye Potters." Lily turned and walked away.

"Bye, Evans." James said with fake confidence as he and Max turned and started walking. "Thanks for the save back there, Maxy."

"You're welcome, Jamesy, but why did you have to go on and on like that. I thought you told me that she thought you were, and I quote, 'an arrogant bullying toe rag."

James sighed. "Yes, I know, and I have been trying to fix that, but- argg." James tilted his head back towards the ceiling as they were walking. "I just lose half of my senses when she's around, and I start using my reflexes to talk, and can't seem to think things through... I just say what comes naturally to me and Quidditch and off handed comments are pretty natural."

"While I understand that, I think I could see where she could misinterpret your actions as 'pompous' instead of 'nervous. Maybe you should just not talk to her for a while?"

"You think?" James said disheartened as they walked into the Quidditch store.

"I'm sorry, James. I'm no expert; you don't have to listen to me. I wish I could help you more, but I have even less experience with birds than you do. I really wish I could help, especially with you and your parents helping me out this summer." His voice became a bit saddened.

James shoulders picked up and he waved his hand. "Please, you're family. It's nothing. Now c'mon, Let's look at the new Nimbus 1500."

Back at the bookstore, Lily began looking at her book list, and tried to calm down. "Damn it, Potter." She thought to herself. "It's supposed to be one of my favorite days, and you had to be here." She took Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six, and moved along, getting the rest of her books. Although, he hadn't asked her out this time, that was a relief. It was also quite pleasant to see him hanging out with someone out with someone who wasn't another Gryffindor boy in his year, ok it was his cousin, but it was something...at least it was until he fouled it all up by going on about being a Potter. He also managed to get even a few inches taller in two months, and was extra great to look at... if he wasn't such a toe rag... She would not tell James Potter any of this, lest she wanted to be continually harassed by him.

She was ready to leave after paying for her books when she spotted another familiar face walking past the windows. Sirius Black continued on his way, not even bothering to look into the shop as he was heading in the same direction Lily saw the two Potter boys going. Thank goodness too, because Lily did not want to deal with this person either. "I am never going to get my shopping done at all! Are they all scampering all the corners Diagon Alley, causing mischief and civil unrest?"

"Are you ok there, Lily?" Remus said from behind her, and caused her to fall over.

"Damn it, Remus." Lily began to get up.

"Sorry, Lily." He helped her up. "I just wanted to say hello. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"It's ok. I needed to work on my prat falls anyways." Lily was trying hard not to sigh again. She liked Remus, but again, he was another reminder of James Potter, and she just wanted to get her bloody shopping done. "I have to get going, see you at the start of terms."

"Bye, Lily." Remus said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sirius Black made it to where James and Max were walking out with their arms full of Quidditch supplies.<p>

"Blimey, you blokes know that we came here to buy school supplies, not the entire stock of Quality Quidditch Supplies?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, well, it's Max's birthday, and I want to make sure he has everything he needs for tryouts. Ok, so maybe I went a bit overboard with the broomstick kit, gloves, jersey along with everything else..." James replied. "Besides, we can come back tomorrow. I really want him to try out all his new equipment. We gotta get him all spiffed up for this term."

Max chuckled. "You really are way too excited to put another opponent on the field that will hit speeding bludgers at you."

"I like the challenge, why bother with a sport if you're going to have a cake walk winning? Besides, it is one of my goals in life to ensure that every Potter is an excellent addition to a Hogwarts House team... even if the house isn't Gryffindor." He said with a fake glare.

"You know that while it is a Potter tradition to be in Gryffindor, I have another whole side of the family to take after."

"Mama's boy." James retorted. And with that statement, Max hit a realization and his happy demeanor reversed.

James demeanor also changed as he realized that he managed to steer his cousin into a reminder he was trying so hard to avoid that day. "C'mon mate, let's get going, and you can practice knocking the wind out of me. Sirius, get Remus and Peter and tell them to meet up with us at the mansion. Stay over if they want, we'll do school supplies tomorrow." With that, he started towards the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo to get home. He really done it today, managed to tick off Lily again without trying AND managed to upset his cousin on his birthday.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, term began uneventfully as much of it could have. Lily was happy to boarding the train, go to her prefect's meeting and get to see her friends Alice and Frank afterwards. Franks looked exhausted as he was napping as he used Alice's lap as a pillow. She was happy to not have run into James Potter and was ready to have some more Potter free moments.<p>

"Hey Lily, did you see James today?" Alice asked. Lily had obviously spoken to soon to herself.

"No, why?" She replied with mild annoyance.

"Well, he's gotten even taller this summer. I thought you might have noticed."

"Why, WHY would I notice or care?"

"Oh come off it, Lily. You know he's handsome, and he is going to ask you out again, might as well try it once, worst that will happen is that he'll stop afterwards."

"Or so you think. Knowing Potter, he'll then try even harder for a second date."

"Maybe, or maybe you'll have a good time and want a second date."

"Or, we'll end up hexing each other and getting arrested in Hogsmeade."

"Or you'll have a good time."

"Or maybe we'll accidently set the village on fire. Knowing Potter, he might do it on purpose."

"Or maybe you'll find that he's a nice guy, and worth your while."

"That is not happening. The only things he talks about are Quidditch, pranks, and himself."

"While some of this may be true. I have made an observation, you know. He's really only like that when you're around. He's more laid back when I've seen him in the common room when it's quiet."

"And exactly how is that helping with me wanting to say yes?"

"The point is that he's probably nervous when he's around you. It means he really fancies you." Alice winked.

"Please, Alice. He just likes the thrill of the chase. The star Quidditch player thing works on every other girl, and he's too daft to realize it won't work here." Lily pulled out her new potions book and began reading it, in hopes that Alice will stop talking about Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. I have more written, but I am still trying to work some stuff out and would like to get some help and beta readers. This is my first fanfic in my adult life, in which case, probably counts for my first fanfic of any quality.<em>

_I had hoped to incorporate my top fave things: more promotion of non-duffer Hufflepuff (they really are underrated), Diagon Alley, Quidditch, and canon couples.I hope I didn't overdo any of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope that this is what you expected. Please leave reviews and suggestions._

_Chapter 2:  
><em>

The train ride with Alice was the only Potter reminder she really had that day. She thought that she'd see him try to sneak near her later during the feast, but it seemed that Potter had snuck over to the Hufflepuff table as both of their messy heads of hair could be seen over there. She could have sworn she heard James Potter going on about the Nimbus Fifteen Hundred series brooms. She tried to stop thinking about how much this annoyed her and relished in the fact that she was not being bothered as long as he was at a different table.

She supposed that he was going to do something outlandish when classes started. To her surprise, he made it into a lot of N.E.W.T. classes; she thought James goofed off too much. Transfiguration was a given since he seemed to be such a natural at it. But also Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and even Potions were among the classes they shared together. Another thing that surprised Lily was that he had not said a thing to her in classes for the most part. He seemed to be more subdued. Lily thought that this was a phase and would not last very long. She was wrong as the weeks went on, and he was still the same.

James wasn't even that smug after Gryffindor won against Slytherin, which was something she expected him to do, since he was the captain after all. Maybe Alice was right, about him not always talking about Quidditch, not about him really fancying her. He probably realized that his efforts were in vain and gave up. Thank goodness.

The one frustrating thing about the year thus far, however, was that she was not doing so well in Transfiguration. Practical application was not her strong suit. She really didn't want to ask her friends. Alice was swamped with how she was doing in Herbology and Frank was in his 7th year and hitting the breaking point with making sure he passed in his final year. That boy wanted to be an Auror so badly; his mother sent him constant letters of encouragement, telling him that he will do just fine and was her pride and joy. Augusta Longbottom clearly thought the world of her son.

Lily decided to take a break after managing to turn a table into something with deer legs when she tried to turn it into a panda. She groaned and walked outside. Today was another Quidditch game, and it was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. She strolled outside towards the pitch. Half of the crowd could be seen decked in blue and silver and the other half in black and yellow. She went and found Alice and Frank. She sat down, greeted them and stole some of their popcorn.

"What the hell is Potter doing there on the field in Hufflepuff robes?" Frank exclaimed and squinted into his binoculars.

"Are you sure that's him?" Asked Alice.

"Yes, the robes even say 'Potter' on them."

"Oh. That's his cousin, Max." Lily answered matter-of-factly. "I suppose it's hard to tell the difference when they're far away."

"Really?" Alice asked, "I thought he was a bit younger than James."

"He is, but apparently he hit a big growth spurt this summer. Oh My God." Lily grimaced as she saw four boys walk past them, shirts and pants of black and yellow, faces painted the same way, holding a huge banner with a badger on it with the phrase: "Take it to the MAX!" written in it. Lily thought for a moment that this was sort of sweet if it wasn't Potter just showing off again. Through Alice's binoculars, Lily could see another Hufflepuff tap Max on the shoulder and pointing. Max turned around, and saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter cheering. He gave a big smile, and gave them the thumbs up and turned around.

The game started shortly thereafter. Lily had never seen this Potter fly before. Perhaps James Potter wasn't exaggerating when he boasted about how Max could fly, he certainly was attentive and managed to keep his team mates safe. Thirty minutes later, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were tied, at 40-40. The Ravenclaw seeker, Reggie Davies, saw the snitch and was racing towards it. The Hufflepuff seeker, Eric MacMillan, was unfortunately behind him, and looked like he was not going to close in on time.

WHAM! Davies got hit with a bludger into the stomach and was thrown off course, giving MacMillan just the time he needed to grab the snitch.

The crowd was wild. Hufflepuff won. James and company where shooting off wild sparks for their wands while cheering loudly. Max and Eric could be seen carried by their teammates for bringing their victory.

Lily went back to study. After almost an hour of poor results, she swore.

Max popped his head in. "Is everyone ok in there? Oh, hi Lily."

"Hi Max. I'm ok. Congratulations by the way. Shouldn't you be off celebrating?"

Max beamed. "On my way there, could barely escape the crowd. Hufflepuff hardly gets games that exciting. What are you doing in here?"

Lily sighed and hung her shoulders. "Supposedly studying for Transfiguration."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I take it it's not going well?" Lily shook her head and Max continued. "I wish I could help. Maybe you could ask James? He's great shakes at it, helped me with this year's summer assignments."

"Thank you for the thoughts and ideas, but I think I can do without."

"I'm actually a bit surprised that you are having trouble, James tells me that you're top in almost all the classes."

"He says that about me?" Lily inquired.

"Yeah, we talk often, he says you're the brightest with in his year-" Max stopped, thinking he was saying too much. "In any case, good luck, Lily. I must be off to the common room." Max said quickly and dashed off.

The weeks continued on with Lily making little progress with her Transfiguration application. Professor McGonagall had finally said something to her after class, and told her to get a tutor.

"You're normally a very good student, Ms. Evans. However, that does not mean that falling behind is going to be ignored."

"No, I wouldn't expect that professor. I promise I will get help soon."

"Good. I know that you have plenty of friends who would help you, however, I would recommend Mr. Potter or Mr. Black as tutors due to the fact that they are doing the best- if you can put your past differences aside."

"I will consider it. Thank you." Lily tried to keep her groaning until she got outside of the classroom.

On her way to the great hall, she saw James Potter, no definitely James Potter go into the Hufflepuff common room. The Hufflepuff Dormitories were accessed through a pile of large barrels found stacked on the right-hand side of the corridor. Lily knew that the barrels had to be tapped a certain way, or else the person trying to get in would be doused with vinegar from one of the other barrels. She watched and waited to see Potter get hit with a face full of vinegar. It never happened as the stone entrance opened up and James walked through it and it closed behind him. She ought to go in right now and tell him off. No, she can't she doesn't know which barrel to tap, nor how many times and was not interested in getting soaked like a salad. Maybe she should get someone to let her in so she could tell him off. Lily hasn't told him off for a while, and she missed it. Wait, what? She was supposed to be happy that he was leaving her alone. Why can't she just get a Hufflepuff prefect to go in there and deal with his mischief? What the heck is he doing in there anyways? Merlin help him, if it was a prank Lily was going to kill him.

_Note: I did not make up that part about the Hufflepuff's common room. I found it on the Harry Potter wiki._


	3. Chapter 3

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Author's Note: Still looking for more betareaders. I already have one great volunteer. Thanks, Christinn._

_Please leave reviews. I am flattered that some of you already have me favorited, but some words from you personally would be appreciated._

_Also, if there is something that was never answered/filled in about the Marauder Era that you want to see in the story, please leave it in a comment, and I will work on it._

_Thank you for reading._

_-Jack_

Chapter 3

She saw Eric MacMillan leaving and grabbed him. "MacMillan, tell me what a Gryffindor is doing in your common room, right now."

Eric gulped. "Look, I want to be honest, but it's a family thing, and I- I really shouldn't be saying anything. But I can promise you that there's nothing bad going on. The Hufflepuffs know and the other prefects do too. Let it slide. Please trust me, and leave it alone." Eric ran off before Lily could stop him.

Lily decided to let it go, and get lunch; why should she think about Potter longer than she had to. Eric MacMillan was a good prefect, and he wouldn't let Potter get away with any real funny business, so whatever it is was probably harmless. Potter was not doing anything awful, like flying a charmed car into the Whomping Willow. Probably. She was leaving, and ran into James who was on his way in for the tail end of the meal. She made eye contact and James turned to check behind him in case there was someone else behind him she meant to look at.

"Ok, Evans?"

"No, Potter. I came to ask you for something. And if you say one thing that is smug, arrogant or in any way prat-like, I will stop talking and leave immediately."

"Um, Ok. What's... up?"

"I need help with Transfiguration. McGonagall recommended I ask you."

James fought to not smile. "Ok, I can help tomorrow night if you like. Tonight I have Qudditch practice."

"Works for me. Thank you." Lily turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Evans."

"What?" She turned back.

"I- uh. Nothing."

The next night after dinner, Lily and James sat in the common room as James tried to figure out why Lily had problems with certain spells. Was it her imagination, or was she doing even worse now that Potter was helping her?

"Ok, not a problem" James said as the spell ended up setting the chair on fire instead of turning it into a dog. "It's just like Qudditch-"

"For the love of Merlin, Potter, is there an hour where you do not go on about Qudditch?"

"I'm sorry." James apologized. "I really don't try; I just had a good analogy. But I'll shut up if you-"

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok. So as I was saying, these spells are like Qudditch. The beginning of a game. You have to time everything right. From the moment you say the say the incantation, it's like the countdown. And the wand movements are like the kickoff. You can't go too soon, or you'll get penalized, and if you wait too long, you'll lag behind. And if you're nervous, well it just ruins your chances. You have to embrace the anticipation, and enjoy it as part of the game, or in this case, spell. I think it's just nerves, Evans."

"Nerves?"

"I dunno maybe its-" James stopped himself before he said "me," and tried really hard not to flirt or do anything that sounded like Lily didn't want. It was getting easier to not ask her out, before Sirius and Remus had to step on his foot, and hold him down in order for him to not say something to her as she left classes. Remus managed a silencing charm once. He has been mastering self-restraint, but now she was there, and talking to him. And he wanted her to keep talking to him, so he's going to refrain from asking her out. It would break his heart if he waited all this time just to get rejected again. "-something I don't know." He then felt something in his robes go off. "Excuse me Lily." And he began to walk outside the common room. Lily saw him pull something out of his robes...looked like a mirror?

"He's vain but not that vain to check himself out randomly like that..." She thought to herself and peered out into the corridor. She saw James say into the mirror, "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes, thanks, Eric." James walked back in. Lily managed to get back to the couch before James noticed she followed him out. "Hey, Evans, I am getting a bit tired. Can we resume tomorrow?"

"Potter, tell me where you're sneaking off to, right now."

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I have to go. I promise it's important. I just need to help Max. I will tell you later if you need to, but please." His eyes were so genuine and Lily couldn't say no to the pleading. She had never seen him look so sincere.

"Fine. Go." James ran out of the portrait hole and disappeared. James swore to himself as he got under his invisibility cloak. "Damnit," he thought, "how on earth will I show Lily that I can be more than some Qudditch playing prankster if I keep saying what I'm saying, and running off like that? It was a miracle that she let me go. Gosh she looked so pretty tonight. Even when she gets irritated. I think she's actually becoming nicer to me too... but I don't want to ruin it. She's funny, smart, sweet, and I can't shake it. Her hair always smelled like strawberries, always long, looks great in a ponytail or loose... her eyes were such a gorgeous green... and when she smiled... Ok, let's talk to Max, and get back to the dorms afterwards."

Later that week, they continued with their tutoring, Lily hadn't asked why he ran off. She didn't know why, but she just knew to leave it alone at that point. James was happy that she was interacting with him, and he could look at her without her turning and glaring at him. He was a bit distracted by a stray lock of hair that fell by her ear that was missed when Lily had put the rest of her hair in a ponytail. Dark red had definitely become James' favorite color; or was it emerald green like her eyes? He liked how they shined when she was passionate about something, such as completing a potion in class; or how her eyes softened when she was helping a friend in need. He recalled seeing her help Remus with one of his classes when Remus looked like he was going to fall over one day. It had been just the day after a cycle, and he could barely stand. Lily saw him in this state and assumed that he was still obviously come in late after visiting his ill mother again, as per his standard cover. She marched him right back into his dorm and tucked him in. She told him not to worry as she would make sure he got all his notes and assignments for him. Lily didn't know that the headmaster always saw to this, but then again, Lily didn't know that Remus he was regularly leaving for a "furry little problem" rather than family.

He had gotten distracted by daydreaming of him being able to tuck her hair behind Lily's ear for her while being able to look into her eyes and seeing them shining back when he was snapped back into reality as Lily managed to set another chair on fire. Lily kicked the chair in frustration and put out the fire with some water from her wand. James transfigured the chair back into a formerly not on fire state.

"This isn't working. At this rate, I am going to end up setting my instructor on fire during the N.E.W.T.s"

"No you won't, you'll set McGonagall on fire first during the practice exam!" James grinned.

"That is not very reassuring." Lily sighed.

"Alright, I just want to try one thing, please don't hit me, I think it might work." James said.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I think if I helped you follow though, you'd be able to do the exact wand movements at the right time."

"What? You want to be able to control me like a puppet?"

"Sort of, just for you to have muscle memory, to get the right reflexes- like in quid-"

"Potter..."

"I mean, it's worth a shot." James gave a cheeky grin.

"Ok. No funny business."

"Wouldn't dream of it." James stood behind Lily. It was so distracting, he could smell the scent of her soap, strawberries would be his favorite type of berry forever probably. He held her wand hand, and for some reason, he thought she was blushing. He had her repeat the incantation. Just like the starting whistle, James moved their arms in a precise motion and the chair turned into a black shaggy dog.

"Almost looks like Padfoot." James laughed.

"Like what?" Lily asked with confusion."

"Er, nothing. In any case, look, it worked."

"Yes it did." Lily smiled. "Thank you, James."

"You're welcome E- Lily." James replied. She called him James. Wow.

It was now time for Christmas break. Lily was relieved to find out that she was caught up in Transfiguration. She was sad that she didn't interact with James anymore, but she didn't realize it. She decided to thank him though, by sending him a box of treacle tarts for Christmas and a thank you note. According to Maxwell, it was one of his favorites. Lily was a bit disheartened when she remembered that this was the first Christmas that her and Severus were not exchanging gifts. While she had gotten used to seeing him in the halls and classes without saying anything to him, holidays and traditions were painful reminders to the friendship that no longer existed.

Severus use to come right over on Christmas day with a present in hand for her every year. She remembered how happy and excited he used to look when they exchanged presents. He didn't have much money, and was a bit bashful about what he bought her, but she always reassured him that she loved his thoughtfulness. Last year he handwritten all their potion cheats into a very nice looking leather journal. On the cover was labeled: "Lil and Sev's Guide for Potion Geniuses." She had thrown the book into the fire right after he called her a "mudblood."

On Christmas, Mrs. Evans didn't ask why Sev was not visiting on Christmas day. Lily had not really given her a real answer to why she was no longer running off to see him during the summer. Mrs. Evans did not believe her when she had said that he was busy, but she knew to not pry further as it was something Lily would have to tell her when she was ready.

Lily was feeling like she was going to cry as she sat by her windowsill. She really missed Severus, and really wished that they never had fought, that he never called her that awful word and that they would still be laughing and exchanging presents this year. She had planned to buy him a new cauldron, last April she noticed his old one was getting worse for wear, and couldn't help but noticed that he has still been continuing to use it. When they use to sit together, they tended to use Lily's equipment as Sev's was usually falling apart. An owl flying towards her window interrupted her reminiscing.

A fluffy looking tawny owl held its leg up with a package tied to it. To her surprise, it was from James. He sent her back a nice box of Honeydukes chocolates, her favorite, and there was a photo. There James was with Sirius and Max standing next to a Christmas tree, all the boys were seen trying to give each other bunny ears. In the photo, Sirius was elbowing James in the ribs. This was a lot nicer than the "present" he sent her in the fourth year when she decided to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. The present was really just a niffler in a caramel popcorn tin. It took her an hour to catch it before it destroyed the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Days Go By** by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Author's Note: __Please leave a review.__ They are very appreciated. _

_**Chapter two has been edited at the end to describe the entrance for the Hufflepuff common room.**_

_Many thanks to my two beta readers: pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

Chapter 4: 

The weeks went on, and before Lily knew it, another Quidditch match was upon them. This time, it would be Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Lily wondered how James was going to behave, facing off his cousin. Why was she wondering what he thought? Well... they were at least being friendly, why wouldn't she wonder? She saw James walk in, and go towards the Hufflepuff table. Max stood up, they shook hands and patted each other's back. As James walked away, he turned around one last time and the boys glared at each other, then laughed. Lily thought it was cute. Wait, no. James Potter could not do anything that she thought was cute. It was clearly Max that was being cute, right, and the thought of James Potter being cute was only by association.

The game started off an hour later.

"Hey Lily, how's the studying going?" Alice asked as Lily went to sit with her and Frank again. "I didn't expect to ever see you in broad daylight again."

"Please, Alice. I've known better than to spend more than 12 hours a day studying, after the 'Panic Dream of 5th year' incident."

"And I never want to see you shake me awake again just to make sure you're really not having another dream, when you're actually missing a big exam, because you think you're asleep in the library."

"It was really scary! Though I suppose I should have realized that it wasn't a dream because I was wearing more than my knickers and had ink on my face from falling asleep on my parchment in the common room.

"Yes. That."

"Oh no!" Frank yelled. They looked to see that Max had hit James in the head with a bludger and James was having trouble staying on the broom. Max then flew over to help James, and panicked, when James accidently flew into him, James tried to hold Max up... then they both ended up hitting a goal post and were saved by the other players before they got even more injured.

Lily has usually enjoyed watching Quidditch, she was obviously not obsessed with it as certain boys whose names start with a "P" and end with "otter" are, but games like these make her wonder: Why do we let these games happen? How do people not die all the time? Underage witches and wizards on broomsticks and objects in the air that are trying to unseat them. Oh, and let's not forget that four of them on the field have clubs with them to make conditions even more dangerous. What next? Why don't we just have a tournament where students have to face off dragons?

She thought this on the way to the hospital wing; she was levitating an unconscious James into the hospital wing after she had to run down to help Professor McGonagall with the injured. Alice was behind her, levitating Max.

Madam Pomfrey took them in, tutting about Quidditch and how dangerous it was as Lily had been doing inside her head, but in a less amusing fashion. "If only the headmaster would listen to me, and disband it, or force them to not fly so high... I get at least half a dozen injuries a year, not including practices!"

Alice left and Lily waited by the bedsides, sitting between Max and James' cots. She thought of how sweet they were for trying to help each other. Yes, James was a very loyal guy now that she thought about it. He has been helping Max so much, that his pranking has been at an all-time low, though she noticed fireworks going off sometimes, not as often as they use to. What has changed now?

James opened his eyes first. "I must be dreaming. Lily Evans, you could not really be by my bedside. I must be in a coma."

"Probably." She laughed. "You haven't made a 'kiss and make it better' comment, so I don't think you're real life James Potter."

"The day is still young- wait is it day?"

"Not much left of it. What do you remember?"

"I remember my darling cousin hitting me in the head with a bludger... and then everything got a bit fuzzy."

"Well, you two managed to fly into a goal post."

"I am starting to regret helping him train." James laughed. "Or perhaps regretting not having us figure out how to not fly into goal posts. Or maybe I should thank him. You are here, real or not, on my bedside."

"And now I know you're feeling better."

"Well, I am starting to think I am in a coma, I haven't gotten threatened once."

"I feel bad picking on gimps."

"Hey!"

Lily smiled and stood up. "I am going to get dinner. Madam Pomfrey said that she will bring your plates soon."

"Will you come back?"

"If you're good."

"Damn, I am never going to see you again, ever."

Lily smiled again and walked out. She returned an hour later and only saw Max, who was awake and eating dinner.

"Hey Lily," he greeted and put more mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Thanks for bringing us back and visiting."

"Hello, Max. Feeling better?"

"Much. James ran off, after being cleared. I have no idea how he managed it, I got more injured that he did, yet he was the one who was hit by a bludger."

"I always said he had a thick skull." Lily smirked.

Maxwell laughed. "Well, I'm glad he's ok. He keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault, that it's a hazard of the game, but I still feel bad."

"I'm sure it could have happened to anyone."

"Well, the upside is that Hufflepuff won... since they were down their star chaser and captain... Sirius came in after you and told James apparently. James says that he can't wait to see us win the cup when we beat Slytherin. He sounded so happy for us."

"Do you boys talk about anything but Quidditch?" Lily mused.

"Well, we also talk about girls. I keep wanting to ask out Julia Abercrombie in Gryffindor out, but I don't know if she knows I exist. She's a fifth year on the team. James said that I should just say hi...or show up for a practice and he'll introduce me."

Lily chuckled. "I think she'd know who you are after today."

"Yeah well... I worry that girls don't want to deal with-" and he stopped talking. "Um- younger blokes…" Maxwell was proud of himself for finding a good excuse.

Lily knew that he was hiding something, but played along. "Well you never know until you try."

"Yes, but Jamesy has asked you out loads of times, and that hasn't worked…"

"Please do not you use your cousin as a role model for how to pursue a romance, and you'll be halfway there to knowing how to date girls."

"I suppose, but James is a really good guy, he's just…"

"Clueless is the word you are looking for, Max. Look, I don't want to talk about him and me. While I have seen him do better than pranking people all the time, I just don't want to deal with him."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Max? Can I ask you a question? You can tell me 'no' if it's too personal." Lily asked gently and apprehensively.

"Ok?"

"Why do I see James going to the Hufflepuff common room?"

Max sighed. "I'm sorry Lily, but we have come to a subject that I don't want to talk about."

"That's fair." Lily replied. "As for Julia Abercrombie, why don't you just ask James if you can visit at the tail end of a Gryffindor practice, and ask to sit with her during the next match of Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw?"

"You do pay attention to Quidditch!" Max grinned.

"Don't tell James." Lily smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Days Go By** by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Author's Note: __Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far. All three of you.C'mon folks, reviewing's great. Makes the author feel appreciated. You can even tell me about things from the Marauder Era that you want to see more of or have canon plot holes filled in._

_Many thanks to my two beta readers: pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

Chapter 5:

It had been snowing the past few weeks, and though it seemed like the usual pranksters were not as active as usual, they managed to surprise everyone. Lily was walking past a snow bank on her way to Herbology when it exploded and flung snow in her face. Lily shrieked and held out her wand. There was no one to be seen near her. She looked over at another path where another group of people were made victims of another exploding snow bank. She turned around again, only to see the same thing happen to someone else very close by. The disturbed snow was still swirling everywhere, however she did catch a glimpse of James and Sirius skirting off towards the greenhouses, chuckling madly. Coincidently, they had chosen the only path that wasn't wrought with exploding snow. Lily shook her head, smiling.

Lily was still studying like mad, and she even broke her own rule about not studying past 12 hours in a single day during a Sunday. She found herself waking up in the common room at 4 A.M. Lily then ran upstairs to shake Alice awake.

"Alice! Tell me that I am not sleeping through to Charms N.E.W.T!"

"Dammit Lily! We're not even in the seventh year yet!" Alice exclaimed and hit Lily with her pillow. "Now geroff me, and go to bed, you mad bookworm."

Lily mumbled something about Alice being an unhelpful friend. Alice threw her pillow in retaliation.

The weekend had another Quidditch match: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Lily wanted to sit with Alice and Frank as she usually did, and was amused to find them snogging. Lily was happy that after all this time; they had finally stopped their dancing around each other and went forward; they already spent so much time being inseparable. However, it did not make being around them while they were snogging any less awkward. Not wanting to be a third wheel, she went in another direction, up the bleachers. Lily noticed with some satisfaction that Maxwell Potter was sitting alongside Julia Abercrombie a few rows down. It had appeared that Max had taken her advice and it worked. They seemed to be having a good time, though Max seemed nervous with his shoulders a bit bowed as he smiled shyly.

Lily continued walking and found James Potter by himself, sitting in a back corner, and sleeping. He looked so innocent. Looks can be so deceiving, thought Lily. She leaned over him, and when he did not wake, gave him a sharp rap in the side.

"You guys go to breakfast, Moony…I'm going to sleep in." James said sleepily and tried to roll over and ended up falling off the bleacher onto the floor beneath him. "Ow."

Lily laughed and helped him up. "Potter, have you mistaken the Quidditch pitch for your dorm again and ended up staying here all night without realizing it?" She joked.

"That's not very nice, Ms. Evans. Picking on a bloke after waking him up from his nap."

"And here I was thinking that I was doing you a favor by not letting you miss a match. But if you're going to be like that…" She turned and pretended to start walking away.

"Oi, wait. Don't go! I didn't mean it. Come, have a seat." He sat down and gingerly patted the spot next to him. "I'm surprised to see you up here without Frank and Alice."

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down. "They are a bit…distracted. Where are the rest of your delinquents?"

"In detention. Apparently Peter tried to charm a box of dungbombs to go off at a later point in time, but they went off immediately. Remus and Sirius were helping him clean it up when McGonagall caught them."

Lily chuckled. "I see. Hey, thanks for the chocolates by the way."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the treacle tart. How did you know that they were my favorite?"

"A little Hufflepuff told me." Lily nodded her head in the direction of Maxwell who was now holding Julia's hand, both he and Julia weren't looking at each other and pretended to be casual.

James grinned. "Asking about me now, Lily?"

"Don't let your head get any bigger, or else you may not be able to fit through doorways." Lily smirked. The match had then started. Lily and James began paying attention to the match, with both of them sneaking glances at each other when the other was not looking. James was silently wishing that he and Lily could be copying Max and Julia. The match had ended with the Slytherin seeker catching the snitch, much to James' chagrin. This meant that they stood a chance of winning the Cup.

"Hey, Lily?" James asked when Lily stood up.

"Yes?"

"I have been having some trouble understanding some of the concepts of a few of the spells in Charms. Do you think that you could help me at some point? I'm absolute rubbish at it."

"Sure, it's the least I could do after you helped me with Transfiguration."

They had arranged to meet up twice a week, between Lily's prefect duties and James' Quidditch practice. They agreed to meet in the library. Almost every session was the same, they poured over books for about an hour until James fell asleep reading, and Lily kicked him awake and told him to go to bed.

"James, you need to stay awake, how else are you going to be able to remember how Mason's Fifth Law of Object Movement works?"

"That's the one where the weight of the object is in relation to the ease of the summoning or banishing?" James replied groggily.

Lily sighed. "No, just go to bed. We'll try again after break." She was concerned, in all her years of going to school with him, she had never seen him so tired. She had a seen it few times before where he looked like he was gallivanting all night, but this was much more frequent; he was much more worse for wear this time. Also he was missing during times the rest of his crew were in the common room. At least once a week, James would show up to classes looking like he was ready to fall over. She had tried asking him what was going on, but he would be flippant and say that Peter was snoring and it was waking him up at night.

Lily decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Easter holiday, apparently James and company decided to do the same. She found James asleep again on the couch in the common room. Lily found a blanket and draped it over the sleeping boy. James shifted from his side to his stomach and continued sleeping.

"It's really cute to see him all curled up and sleeping. I really want to run my hands through his hair while he's napping." Lily thought to herself. "Wait what? Why was I thinking that? I don't want anything to do with his hair, and I certainly do not want to curl up next to him. When did I mention anything about curling up with him?"

Lily grumbled and hit her forehead. "This must be what going mad feels like." And she decided to go for a walk around the castle. She walked past a door and heard the sounds of a crash and groaning. She opened the door and found Sirius and Peter rubbing their foreheads while sitting on the floor. Max and Remus were also there, next to a ping pong table they must have transfigured, each of the boys holding a ping pong paddle and looking sheepish.

"Dammit, Wormtail. I told you I had it." Sirius grumbled.

"Sorry, Sirius." Peter apologized. "I wasn't able to stop lunging for it when you said you were going to get it." He got up and tried to grab the ping pong ball that had rolled under a cabinet.

"What on earth are you clowns doing?" Lily inquired, with an eyebrow raised.

"Muggle Studies project." Sirius grinned. "We're supposed to be researching and demonstrating examples of Muggle recreation. We got assigned 'pong ping,' Maxy's helping." There was some grunts heard in the background as Peter continued to try to get the ping pong ball out for under the cabinet.

"That's 'ping pong,' Sirius." Max replied. Peter took his paddle and tried to use it to help reach. He succeeded in losing that under the furniture too.

"Eh, ping pong, pong ping, some other form of onomatopoeia." Sirius said flippantly and tried to help Peter retrieve the items and ended up losing his paddle to the furniture too.

"I am surprised you know what onomatopoeia even means." Remus replied. "And will you please actually try to get the terms right? For once I would like a decent passing grade for a project that I actually am foolish enough to agree to be work with you on."

"Hey, you knew the risks when you agreed." Sirius countered.

"You threatened to throw all my robes into the lake if I didn't."

"They would have dried up again."

"When I pointed that out you threatened to throw my books into the lake."

"What's your point?" Sirius had grabbed Remus' ping pong paddle and tried to reach under the cabinet again when Lily stopped him.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She exasperated. "Accio. Accio. Accio." The three objects zoomed into her arms. "Really? What kind of wizard are you?"

Sirius grinned. "A clever one that has other people summon objects for him."

Lily performed the banishing charm and had the two ping pong paddles hit Sirius in the chest.

The other three boys laughed while Sirius frowned and sat down, trying to pretend that it didn't hurt him at all. Lily handed Max the ping pong ball.

"Peter, why don't you take a break with Sirius over there while Remus and I practice?" Max said was he walked over to the other side of the table. Remus looked relieved to not have to worry about Peter injuring anyone else for a little while. There was a bump on the top of his head from when Peter lost his grip and the paddle flew in the air and hit Remus. Max served the ball. "So how are you doing Lily?"

Lily looked on bemusedly. "I just came in to see what the commotion is about." Remus and Max had hit the ball back and forth a few times, when Max hit the ball the wrong way and it hit Sirius straight in the forehead and bounced over to Remus. "So since I am here, maybe you lot can tell me why is James always looking so worn out and falling asleep all the time?" Remus served the ball and Max hit it back with an overhand.

"Since when did you care about what James did?" Remus interjected.

"Since when do you call him James?" Sirius interjected. Remus had over shot his return hit. Max caught the ball and served it back.

"Since when was that any of your business?" Lily said defensively. "I just want to make sure you lot have not been causing your usual civil unrest."

"Or you want to make sure that Jamesy hasn't been running off and shagging some other bird because he's not around as much." Sirius smirked and slid to the floor. Remus was too distracted by the conversation with Lily and the game with Max, that he did not notice Sirius untying his shoelaces and tying them together.

"And I can attest that there has been no causing of civil unrest by Jam- OMPH!" Remus fell over his feet and hit the floor. "DAMMIT SIRIUS!" Sirius howled with laughter as Remus was trying to untie his shoes.

"Look, I just want to make sure he's ok." Lily lied.

"I thought you said that you were concerned with 'civil unrest." Sirius teased.

"That too. Look, if you're going to avoid the question. I am leaving. It is not important enough to have to deal with you like this." Lily shook her head and left. Sirius managed to tick Lily off enough that she did not notice Max's demeanor change during her question, and how he was avoiding saying anything. Max knew that Sirius was being irritating on purpose for his sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Days Go By** by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Author's Note: __Please leave a review.__ They are very appreciated. Thank you to those who have left a review: _Cassia4u, Lina-Li1, Miss Dumbledarcy

_Miss Dumbledarcy- I am glad you enjoyed Max's involvement in the story. I hope he has succeeded in providing as a good example of a cool Hufflepuff. I also agree, about not liking stories where James and Lily just fall into a relationship immediately. I find it unrealistic, and that is partially why I was inspired to write my story._

_Many thanks to my two beta readers: pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_Did anyone catch the Firefly reference in the last chapter?_

_This is going to be the only update until after the weekend. Happy New Years._

_-Jack_

Chapter 6:

Lily was trying not to look too agitated when she left. Was Sirius telling the truth between his jokes? Did he find another girl to ask out? Was that why he had not been around as much? And why did she care? If that was the truth, she should be happy. After all, she has told him to move on and pester some other girl for so long. She should be rejoicing that he finally got the hint. Or maybe she just lost the chance that she had wanted. Lily went back to her room and pulled out the box of Easter chocolates her mum had sent her. She opened the wrappings to a chocolate egg while she was wonder what has gotten into her recently. Unable to deal with the swirl of thoughts in her head; she decided to go to bed early that night. Sunday morning, Lily woke up with resolve that she was not going to worry about James anymore.

After the holidays, Lily and James resumed their usual study times. James had noticed that she was not very talkative at all at these times, and was very withdrawn. He tried to ask her what was wrong but she told him not to worry about it. James tried to be next to her during Apparition lessons, but she still wasn't being very receptive. He noticed that she hadn't even gone to the last Gryffindor match. James tried to ask Alice about it, but she told him that Lily always changed the subject when she asked.

"Bollocks," thought James angrily. "She wants nothing to do with me. So much for anything." He did not feel the elation of winning the match at all. Their seeker managed to win the game for them; James was completely off his performance. He missed three quarters of his goals and didn't have the same enthusiasm that he normally did. The announcer chalked it up to the fact that the Gryffindors knew that they didn't stand a chance for the cup this year, the first time in a long while.

Anticipation buzzed in the air as the last Quidditch match dawned upon them; the long awaited Slytherin vs Hufflepuff faceoff. The Marauders showed up decked in yellow and black again, with the same "TAKE IT TO THE MAX!" sign for this game. They sat right up at the front, having arrived early to make sure Max saw them. This time it had been enchanted to have "MAX!" flicker a few times every time Maxwell hit a bludger. This time they were also joined by Julia Abercrombie, who was also decked out in the same colors, except that she did not put the face paint on, but opted for yellow and black ribbons instead. She was wearing one of Max's practice jerseys. James saw Lily walk up the bleachers and waved at her. She waved back at James, but then looked away and sat with Frank and Alice. James frowned. He had a small glimmer of hope that she would have sat with him again.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, this is the match we've all be waiting for!" Angelo Jordan spoke into the enchanted announcer megaphone. "The match for the Quidditch Cup! Two teams, undefeated thus far this year go face to face! Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. The Badgers versus the Snakes. On the Slytherin side, we have Greengrass, Mulciber, Black, Nott, Avery, and their Captain, Flint!" one third of the crowd cheered, there were some Ravenclaws that were fans apparently. Sirius rolled his eyes when his brother, Regulus hit the field.

"And on the Hufflepuff side, we have O'Flarhety, MacMillan, Bones, Rickett, Fleet, Potter and Smith!" The rest of the crowd cheered. Max tried to collect himself as he was walking out of the locker room and onto the field with his team. He waved at his friends when he saw the banner. He winked as Julia blew a kiss to him. He really wanted to kick off as soon as possible, as he was too nervous on the ground.

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" The referee, Mr. Hotchkiss, the flying teacher called.

"Finally." Thought Max, who took a deep breath after he threw his leg over the handle. "C'mon… three, two…" Max's knees bent as he counted along in his head. "One." The moment the whistle blew, he sprung up into the air.

"Slytherin in possession. Flint has the quaffle and passes it to Avery. Boom! Avery has been hit by a bludger. Good on you, Potter. The quaffle has been dropped as has been caught by Smith who passes it to Fleet. Fleet scores!" More cheering came from the audience and Sirius casted a charm that made the banner rise up and flash the words: Badgers beat snakes! The banner then floated back down to the stands. James kept looking at the bleachers ahead of him; he wanted to keep looking at Lily and was torn between watching the championship and her.

Avery, one of the Slytherin beaters launched a bludger at Max when he thought Max wasn't looking. Max saw it out of the corner of his eye, turned and hit it back. Avery didn't expect that to happen and the bludger hit his surprised face. "Good reflexes on you, Potter. Nice try, Avery." James cheered with utter pride in his voice. He was elated to see that Lily was cheering with her arms waving for Max. He loved how supportive she was for her friends. James became saddened again when he realized that she wasn't there cheering for him like that. He was still confused on what he might have done. He had charmed a rock on the ground to fly up and slowly move towards Lily intent on having it nudge her for attention. It was a foot away from her when he decided against it. Lily would not be happy if he was using his old attention seeking antics. So he summoned the rock back to the ground.

The match went on. The Slytherins were penalized for cobbing- excessive use of elbows. They tried to knock Smith off his broom. Luckily, Hufflepuffs knew better than to retaliate and get penalized themselves. They had several chances for penalty shots and the score became 140-80, Hufflepuff. This was great until…

"MacMillan's seen the snitch!" Angelo announced. "Black on his tail… the boys are neck and neck… Potter hits a bludger at Black who dodges it. Avery hits another bludger at MacMillan, Rickett intercepts. Boom! He aims it at Black who dodges annnd flys straight into the bludger redirected by Potter!" The crowd screamed as Regulus was trying not to fall off his broom while Eric had his hand close around the snitch. "HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE MATCH AND THE CUP!"

The banner the Marauders were holding started soaring over the crowd with trailing letters that said, "Badgers for the Cup!" Lily looked up towards James and the group with a part of her wishing that she was up there cheering with them. Lily had deduced that James was sneaking out at night and sneaking into the Hufflepuff dorms at night. She figured that he must have begun dating a girl from there. The other Hufflepuffs wouldn't report them for having James in the common room. They avoided getting their house mates in trouble if they could help it. The value of loyalty, she supposed. Lily wondered why the girl James was dating wasn't sitting next to him during the match. She was probably on the team; that would make sense.

Max was flying towards the Marauders and Julia, trying to get a little closer before he took his victory lap with his team when…

WHAM!

The two bludgers that had not been put away yet had hit Max. One in the head and one in the ribs. Max rolled over and fell off his broom. No one was able to get to him in time as he fell twenty feet. James got to his feet immediately. He was followed by the rest of the group. Lily got up at the same time but was several benches behind them. James summoned Max's broom to him and flew immediately next to his cousin. Professor Sprout was making her way over to the fallen Hufflepuff. McGonagall was going to the Slytherin team, prepared to give the beaters a month's worth of detentions and start docking points. They tried to pretend that they didn't mean to hit the boy, that they were just blowing off some steam and missed. She was not buying any of that.

"Maxy, talk to me." James pleaded as he landed by his cousin. There was no response. The referee, Mr. Hotchkiss, summoned a magic stretcher over and levitated Max on it. James immediately volunteered to take Max to the hospital wing with Julia helping him. A younger James would have run off to punch a Slytherin in the face. This James wanted to make sure his cousin was ok and then go punch a Slytherin in the face.

Julia and James brought Max into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey did her usual routine of tutting and checking on the injured. She rambled on once again about the dangers of Quiddtich. She evaluated Max's condition, and conjured bandages that wrapped around all four of his limbs. A giant one went under his shirt and wrapped around his rib cage.

"Honestly, I should keep a tally on how often a member of the Potter family ends up in here." Madam Pomfrey said with exasperation, but with a look of concern for Maxwell on her face. "I hope your children are a little more cautious than you, James Potter. Between you and Maxwell here, all the luck in your family will be used up. He or she is likely to lose all the bones in their arm after being hit with a rogue bludger or something of that nature." She took a sling, draped it over a hook she conjured from the ceiling and used it to raise one of Max's feet up.

James sighed and stood by the window looking outside. Julia was sitting next to Max and held his hand. "He'll be ok, won't he?" Julia asked, her voice unable to stop shaking.

"Yes, Miss Abercrombie." Madam Pomfrey replied while casting a few spells on Max. She dipped a cloth in some sort of potion and placed it on Max's forehead. "A few hours with that on and he'll wake up. I will be back. I need to make another potion to help expedite his recovery." She walked out of the room.

James looked out the window once more. This was not what he was envisioning when he thought about Max's team winning. James heard a noise from behind him, and was surprised to see Lily enter.

Lily didn't say a word. She just looked at Max, who was only a few bandages short of looking like a mummy, and walked over to Julia; Lily squeezed her hand and gave a look of empathy. Still silent, she walked over to James and wrapped him in a big hug. Lily completely ignored the fact that she had been trying to avoid him, and James was just enjoying the fact that Lily was there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Here's a question for my readers, am I the only guy writing James/Lily fanfic? I just realized this as I was looking around the site... Not a big deal I suppose, just a bit of strange curiosity._

_Once again, please review :)  
><em>

_Thanks to exdiva55giantsfan and Super Cara for their reviews._

_Thanks to my two awesome beta readers: _pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz.__

_-Jack_

_Chapter 7:_

James and Lily broke apart after a minute. James could feel the warmth leaving his body without her embrace. "Thank you for coming to visit Maxy, Lily." James said softly.

"You're welcome." Lily replied and looked over to the injured boy. "How is he doing?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that he should wake up in a few hours." Julia quietly spoke and stroked the top of Max's head.

There was a knock at the door, and then Eric Macmillan appeared. "Is he ok?" Eric whispered.

"He is." James answered. "Still out cold though."

Eric frowned. "Ok, the whole team wanted to check on him, but I told them that it was for the best to give him some time before he gets a whole hoard of people knocking down the do-"

Sirius had just shoved past Eric and walked in. Peter was behind him and tried to follow, but Remus was also there and grabbed him by the shirt collar to stop him. "Oi, Potter, how's Potter doing?"

"Dammit, Black, this is a bloody hospital wing. Let the patient have some rest." Eric reprimanded.

Sirius was about to turn around and tell Eric off, but James interjected.

"He has a point. We really need to let Maxy have some rest."

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. "I just needed to remind you that we're going to need to work on that project before Remus has to run off again. His mum's sick."

"Right, thanks for the reminder. I'll catch up with you blokes in a bit." James replied. All of the boys left except for James. "Hey Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You have prefect duty tonight, right?"

"Yes…" She replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Would you mind checking on Max tonight while you are doing your rounds?"

"Alright, James."

"Thank you so much, Lily." He wrapped her in a hug, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek; she was stunned and did not respond as he continued walking. James then walked over to Max to squeeze his shoulder and ran off after waving goodbye to Julia.

During the rest of the day many people had popped in to check on Max. Most of them were from his house. A few of them even left some sweets and notes for him; one classmate dropped off his backpack. Even though Eric had protested, at one point his Quidditch team came in all at once to see him before Madam Pomfrey put her foot down. Madam Pomfrey had removed most of the bandages so that only Max's left arm was in a sling, and his ribs were still wrapped. Max was still unconscious however. Lily and Julia stayed next to Max until they were shooed out themselves. Lily walked the younger girl back to the common room before beginning her rounds. Everything seemed normal. No sign of Peeves causing his usual mischief.

Lily walked past the corridor for the Hufflepuff common room. She supposed that most of the students were still celebrating. "Quidditch and the madness that it brought to most of the school." Lily thought to herself. She then recalled the memory of the most Quidditch obsessed boy she had known and how he kissed her on the cheek a few hours ago… "Why am I still on that? It was nothing. He's got a girlfriend on the Hufflepuff team, a much better match; they would have more things in common. Like traumatic brain damage."

Lily continued walking and let her mind continue to wander. "What is he up to?" She said silently to herself. "We have most of the same classes, I know they don't have another project. What is going on? Of course McGonagall will tell a student to blow up a bridge before James Potter will be forthright with his schemes. They haven't been doing their usual pranks and shenanigans, but still…" Lily stopped and gazed at the full moon that was shining through a window for a few moments before she went on her way towards the hospital wing to check on Max.

She was just about five feet away when she heard screaming from inside the room. Lily moved swiftly to open the door and found Max on his bed flailing; he appeared to be having a nightmare as he was screaming with his eyes still closed.

"Max!" Lily yelled as she went forward to shake Max awake, careful to not make his injuries worse. "Max! Wake up. Max, please!" Lily continued trying to stir the boy awake, trying not to get hit by one of his moving limbs. It was to her advantaged that one of his arms was still in a sling and swathe. Finally after about ten minutes, Max was fully awake, eyes open, his breath was ragged as he was trying to remember where he was.

"Lily?" He asked and tried to look around for his glasses.

"It's me, Max." Lily replied and handed his glasses from the night stand to him. "I'm sorry I woke you up. It looked like you were having a bad dream."

Max looked down at his lap, he didn't put his glasses on. It looked like he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry you had to see that Lily." He said quietly.

Lily kneeled down next to his bed and looked up into his eyes. "What are you apologizing for? We're friends. It's ok." She touched his hand and left it there. Max took Lily's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks." He sniffed. "I just feel like such a burden sometimes. I…I… "

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Lily soothed.

"No, it's okay. You should know, after all, you found me here and were nice enough to wake me up. I could have been like that for ages…You see, I have been living with James' family this summer, since- Since Death Eaters killed my parents and grandfather."

Lily had a sharp intake of breath, and bent over to hug Max. She was still being cautious of his injuries.

"I-I have been having night terrors... They killed them right in front of me- They called my dad a blood traitor for marrying my mum...she's a muggleborn..." Lily began rocking Max in her embrace as she felt a few tears fall on her shoulder. "They killed my grandpa first, saying that Muggles were the source of the problem... my defenseless grandfather. He was in a wheelchair for Merlin's sake." Max's voice started to shake. "Then they killed my mum and dad. They told me that I could live because half-bloods were barely tolerable- and to let me be left a lesson for the Potter family to remember that they are purebloods. I- I wish they killed me too." Max tugged a chain from his neck, hanging off it were two matching gold wedding bands. Lily could see the charmed inscription that was glowing in a darker gold on this inside of the rings. One said, "Thomas loves Harriett, forever and always." The other said, "To my true love, Thomas. –Harriett."

Lily stroked his hair. "It's not your fault. Your parents would want you to be alive."

Max looked past Lily and towards the window. "My dad begged them not to hurt me, my mum too. They said not to worry and cackled... this woman with long curly hair and had a figure like a scarecrow. I will never forget her voice. It haunts my dreams." Lily wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of her robe. Max sniffed and tried to catch his breath. "James has always been a good cousin, and he hardly left my side this summer, Sirius too. I know why my uncle and aunt told him to get me all the Quidditch stuff- they know that I sleep better when I'm distracted. They just want me to not fret anymore. Sometimes it isn't enough..." Max shook his head. "James gave Eric one of his magic mirrors so he can come and find me when I have my night terrors. I sometimes won't truly wake up for half an hour... And it sounds weird... but it helps to see James... he and my dad look really alike." Max sobbed into Lily's shoulder. "And my mum. I miss her so much. She was always there for me, and she was happy that I got sorted into her House, and that I look like my grandpa. I still remember my mum and grandpa teaching me play the muggle guitar. I miss how we use to play together."

Lily continued hugging Max. "I feel so pathetic-"

"You're not pathetic." Lily interrupted.

"I can't seem to get these sleeping problems under control: The insomnia, the night terrors. I can't take the Dreamless Sleep potion all the time, I'd get addicted. I even have some Muggle medicine that helps me sleep, but they have the same problems. I keep trying to wean myself off of them, but then a few days later this happens. And poor James keeps getting called over." Lily thought back and mentally kicked herself. Max had also looked worse for wear, but she wasn't paying attention to it when she was wonder what the heck James was up to. He was with Max the whole time; Lily was wrong before, there was no Hufflepuff girl he was dating. He had been running off to help Max this whole time and Sirius was trying to cover for him.

"James is your cousin, he cares about you. He doesn't mind being there for you." Max's dark brown eyes continued to water.

"I know, but still… I'm just lucky that this hasn't leaked out into the school. Professor Sprout had Flitwick cast a permanent silencing charm in my dorm and gave all the Hufflepuff boys in my year earmuffs so that they won't be woken up. Professor Sprout also charmed Eric's watch to magically wake him up if I was stirring. She assigned the task to him because he's a prefect. She didn't know that James begged Eric to use the mirror to find him instead so he could help me; I only get an episode a night if they happen, and James goes back to bed afterwards. Eric asked the other folks in the house to keep it quiet." Max started sobbing again. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and didn't tell you the truth about James' disappearances. It's bound to spread around the school that I'm either a basket case or a weakling. Saved only by Death Eater 'mercy."

"You are neither of those things." Lily reassured. "You have gone through a horrible experience that not many at this school could even imagine. And you may think that it might have been easier if you were also taken away, but I am sure James and his parents are happy that you weren't." Max sniffed again in reply. "I know this may sound weird," Lily paused. "but I get this feeling, deep down, that somehow that if the Death Eaters went back on their word and tried to hurt you; that you would have been able to get away somehow... I told you it was weird."

"I don't even know how to tell Julia about all this. How is she going to want to keep dating a guy like me?"

"A guy like what? One that loves his family? One that's kind, loyal, and sweet? Someone who is so hardworking, smart, funny and athletic? How could she not? She was here by your bedside the whole time until she was shoved out by Pomfrey-"

"She was?" Max interrupted.

"Yes. I am under the impression that she's far from ditching you any time soon." Lily smiled.

Max's mood seemed to have brightened. He put on his glasses and noticed the stack of candy by the foot of the bed.

"Blimey. Do you want some candy? And would you mind handing me a chocolate frog?"

"Sure." Lily grabbed him a frog and opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You can have all of those if you'd like." Max gestured to the box. "I had a gym sock flavored one a few years ago, and I have not been very fond of them since.

"Are you sure? This one looks like toffee."

"Don't look to me for sympathy if you end up getting earwax instead."

Lily laughed and they continued talking. Max , feeling much better, pulled out a framed picture of his parents on their wedding day. Max was right; his father did look like an older version of James, but it did make sense since apparently both of their fathers were identical twins. Max's mother was a very kind looking woman, with average height, dark brown hair and eyes with a very friendly smile. Behind her, stood Max's grandfather who was standing in his Navy uniform, also looking like him and Max shared the same face, for lack of a better word, a soft face with no drastic angles. No wonder Max was so tall for his age, in the photo, his grandfather stood a foot taller than both Harriet and Thomas. The figures in the picture were all waving at Lily and Max; Max's father winked.

Lily stayed until Max fell asleep again. Lily pulled up his covers for him, removed his glasses from his face and walked back to Gryffindor tower. She was a bit upset that this was something that poor Max was going through. Lily found it wonderful that James was so attentive to his cousin. She thought back to the words she used to describe Max that night, and realized that the same words could be used for James. Another realization hit her.

Bloody hell. She wanted to find James Potter and snog his brains out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Standard Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series._

_Once again, please review :)  
><em>

_Thanks to exdiva55giantsfan and Anabella for their reviews._

_Thanks to my two awesome beta readers: _pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz.__

__I am also hoping to get an extra beta reader or two. :)__

__-Jack__

Chapter 8:

"_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love." -Megara, Disney's Hercules_

* * *

><p>Sunday morning broke with drizzling rain. Lily woke up and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts from last night slowly came back.<p>

"I fancy James Potter." She said quietly.

"You what?" Alice asked, her head shooting up from her bed. The dorm room was empty of all the other girls.

"I said nothing!" Lily denied reflexively.

"No, you definitely said you fancied James Potter!"

"Shhh. Don't let the whole world know."

"I knew it! About damn time." Alice quickly went over to Lily's bed and sat next to it, elbows propped on the mattress. "Now, start giving details."

"I don't know, I just… I guess I realized he was a nice gu- wait a second! What do you mean "About damn time?"

"Oh, please, Lily. I have been seeing the signs for months."

"What do you mean for months?"

"You two have been pseudo dating practically since the beginning of this year."

"We have not!"

"You have been studying together for months, and when you weren't really talking to James, he looked like a lost puppy. And don't think I don't realize that it was because you thought he had a girlfriend. I overheard Black go on about teasing you about 'some bird James was allegedly shagging."

"I needed help with Transfiguration! And he needed help understanding most of the Laws for the mechanics of Charms-"

"No he didn't." Alice interrupted and laughed, "I heard him rattle off all twelve of Mason's Laws before running off to see you in the library the first night. Apparently Pettigrew was behind in the class and was probably the one who needed your help the most."

Lily's jaw dropped. "I'm going to kill that lying prat."

"No you're not." Alice kept laughing. "Don't say you didn't enjoy having him around. He had to ask you for help because you would have said no if he asked you out properly."

"Still was not pseudo dating." Lily mumbled.

"I still beg to differ. As I recall, about a dozen boys have been making eyes at you around Valentine's day. But you ignored them…"

"I needed to study that weekend-"

"With Potter! I am amazed that he didn't say a word out of the ordinary that day."

"It was a school night, it would be foolish to make plans-"

"So you did want to do something with him! You know he also turned down a few of his own admirers too… just to 'study."

"Shut it, Alice!"

"Oh, c'mon. He's been so well behaved this year, you don't think part of that didn't have anything with you?" Alice continued. "Tell me, what's on your desk?"

Lily didn't even turn. "A quill and a photo." She answered with a low tone.

"A photo of James and his friends he sent you this Christmas, and an expensive quill that James sent you on your birthday this January." Lily did not respond. "And what did you send him for his birthday this March?"

"…A rugby shirt…"

"That he wears all the time."

Lily sighed. "Fine. You're right. Now what do I do?"

"Go down to breakfast and see if he's there. Then go talk to him. If all else fails, just snog him."

"Your ability to plan for a situation continues to amaze me." Lily's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No need to thank me." Alice retorted. "Just go. Scoot!"

The great hall was bustling with student chatter. There no sign of James or his friends. Lily hit her forehead. Of course he would be sleeping in, probably until the afternoon knowing him. Lily sat down and had some toast before deciding to go to the library to study some more. Lily could talk to James later. She thought about visiting Max, but figured that he would probably still be sleeping.

Meanwhile, Max was getting his final bandages taken off by Madam Pomfrey right before lunchtime. As usual, the matron was amazing at getting her patients back at 100% very quickly. She shook her head and gave him another lecture about Quidditch. Max just smiled and slung his backpack over his shoulder and picked up the box full of his presents from his friends. He was excited to get out. He figured that he would be able to drop off his things in his room, and maybe catch Julia at lunch. Max wasn't really paying attention and collided with someone. Both people fell over.

"I'm so sorry." Max said, trying to get up and pick up his things, not realizing who he hit.

Severus Snape just saw the mop of jet black hair and saw red flash in front of his eyes. "DAMMIT POTTER! ARE YOU SO MUCH OF A STAR THAT YOU REFUSE TO USE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU WALK?"

Max looked up with a confused look on his face. Severus realized that he had been yelling at the wrong Potter. No matter, they were both the same, spotlight hogs, who were only popular because they could ride a broom. He'd seen them be able to be around Lily, while Severus couldn't even come near her anymore. She'd laugh at their jokes and be in their company. It was James Potter's fault that Lily won't speak to Severus anymore. James Potter's fault that Severus was put in a position that had the word "mudblood" come out. And now, the Potters had replaced Severus, and it was their entire fault. He was angry and he will take it on any Potter. As long as he lives, he, Severus Snape, will devote his wrath on anyone who share the Potter genes.

"No need to yell, mate." Max tried to give a sheepish smile. "It was just an accident. I can help you find your stuff if you'd li-"

"Shut up. Just shut up! Why are you Potters so in love with your voices, you won't shut up?" Max stood straight up, no longer concerned with the items strewn across the floor. "What did I ever do to you? That's not reasonable at all."

"I said shut up! You and that arrogant bastard show pony you call a cousin-" At this point students started coming out of the great hall to see the commotion that was happening a floor up.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY A THING ABOUT JAMES!" Max roared and drew his wand. More people from other parts of the castle were coming down.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Severus yelled after drawing his wand.

"_Protego!_" Max casted a shield charm. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Unfortunately, as much as Max tried to keep up with his opponent, he was still two years behind Severus, who had already mastered non-verbal spells. He found himself dangling in the air before his spell was able to hit Severus. James walked down from a staircase and saw what was happening. He drew his wand and approached. "Put him down, Snape." He did not comply, Max was rolling over in the air as Severus kept moving his wand. No one in the crowd did anything. None of the teachers or prefects were around. No one wanted to get in trouble, but they also didn't want to miss the fight.

Mulciber from the Slytherin Quidditch team walked out. "Is the brash Gryffindor here to save the little Hufflepuff?" He taunted. "You know, Severus, that little Potter here is probably always getting bailed out of jams. Couldn't even handle of my bludger hits. One of our Slytherin prefects heard him screaming and crying last night from the hospital wing."

"I always knew he looked like a cry bab-" Severus was interrupted as James leapt forward and punched him square in the nose and grabbed him by the collar to start shaking him. This interrupted Severus' spell, which dropped Max onto the floor. Max immediately got up and punched Mulciber in the stomach. Mulciber crumpled and backed into a wall. Before the fight could go on, the boys were frozen by a large spell.

McGonagall had arrived with Lily right next to her. Everyone was silent. "I advise you all to leave." She said with a low voice and had her lips pursed. Everyone but the four boys and Lily had scrambled. McGonagall unfroze the boys and gave them all very pointed looks as they untangled themselves and stood up. James and Max looked at the floor. Severus looked forward but did not make eye contact.

"Would anyone care to tell me what just happened?" McGonagall asked coldly.

"Potter and Potter attacked us!" Mulciber quickly said.

"I stand corrected, would anyone care to tell me what just happened with more of the truth?"

Max stepped forward, his gaze not leaving the ground. "I…I walked into Snape, he started yelling at me for walking into him, and then something bad about James. I told him to stop it, and then we began dueling. James tried to stop us… Then Mulicber stepped in and told everyone about my condition. Snape said something bad about it. Then James punched Snape, and I punched Mulciber."

McGonagall's facial expression did not change. While she probably did feel sympathy for Max, she prided herself for always being an impartial teacher. "Very well, Mr. Potter. Regardless of the circumstances, you all should know that dueling, wands or no wands, is strictly against school rules. 50 points from Gryffindor. 50 points from Hufflepuff. And 100 Points from Slytherin." She took a deep breath. "And detention for all of you next Saturday. If you are hurt, go to the hospital wing. Otherwise, immediately go to your common rooms."

The professor turned around and left, with Lily following her. Lily did not want to stick around and talk to James. A part of her understood why James did what he did, the other part of her was reminded of what happened almost exactly a year ago, the last time James got into a fight. James tried to give Lily a look of apology, but couldn't get her to make eye contact.

"Bloody hell."


	9. Chapter 9

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to PadfootRocks101 and thekikgeek for their reviews; for those who care about what I have to say about the reviews/my though process on the story, see the notes at the end of this chapter._

_Please review. It gives me the inspiration to keep writing.__ There is a definite correlation with reviews to timeliness of updates. My free time is in competition between writing, surfing the net, and playing all the Nintendo games that my coworker uploaded onto my laptop. Starfox64 is always a temptation._

_Speaking of more updates, are you all aware that I am usually two or three chapters ahead with my story? And that as a beta reader, you get to see it all before everyone else? You also would be helping me update faster and avoid a mutiny from my wonderful current beta readers who would probably like a break from the author who won't stop typing._

_More thanks to my two awesome beta readers:__pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

**For those of you who want more good Lily/James stories while you wait for another update, please check out pacesettergurl18's version of how the couple got together- told from the POV of James. She beta reads for this story as I beta read for hers.**

**fanfiction .net/s/7679382/1/A_Year_to_Fall_in_Love**

-Jack

Chapter 9:

When James and Max got into the fight, Lily and the other prefects were having their meeting with the headmaster and Heads of Houses. Lily was chatting with Professor McGonagall while they were both on their way to the Great Hall to have lunch. Shouts and loud bangs attracted their attention to the brawl.

When she discovered the source of the fight, she could not come up with any real words or emotions. Lily stood there, keeping her face as expressionless as possible, because at that moment, it was too much to process. How could James get into another fight with Severus? She thought he was done with that. While a part of Lily understood that Severus started the fight, it still stirred up old memories. The memories of James bulling her friend evoked sadness but also reminded her that Severus wasn't the same boy that had promised they would be friends forever. That was only the tip of the iceberg of thoughts going through her head. Lily practically ran up to her dormitory afterwards and closed the door. She laid down on her bed and started crying.

After a minute the door creaked open. Lily didn't turn to see who it was, but heard the sound of two people walking in.

"Lily." Alice said softly as she walked to Lily's bed. She knelt down to be at the same level as her friend. "Marlene and I thought we'd come here to keep you company."

Lily turned to see her other friend sit down on her bed and put a comforting hand on Lily's arm. "We saw you come in with McGonagall. We figured you'd be up here." Marlene added.

"Do- do you two know what happened?" Lily sniffed. "I heard the explanation given to McGonagall, but I want to hear more of the story."

Marlene brushed her light blonde hair behind her shoulder and took a breath. "Well, Alice and I only saw about half of it since we walked out during the screaming. From what one of the second years told us, Snape started yelling at Max, and when he said something bad about James, wands were pulled out, Max ended up in the air. Mulciber joined in and started taunting Max; at some point, James showed up and tried to get Snape to put Max down. This was the point where Alice and saw what was going on. We heard Snape call Max a crybaby for whatever reason and James punched him in the face. That interrupted Snape's spell and Max fell to the ground and punched Mulciber. Alice ran off to find a teacher and you know the rest."

Lily sighed. Severus has gotten even worse in his behavior since last year. That was not unexpected, but Lily had still hoped that she was wrong. The glimmer that she had for Severus to change had died. While she had formerly closed the book on their friendship last year, it did not mean she wished him ill. It did not mean that there wasn't some thought that somehow Severus could be redeemed. This incident just confirmed that Lily was being foolish. The same foolishness that compelled her to defend Severus all those years…

Anger also added into the mix of emotions. The Slytherins had managed to find out about Max's problem, and they were cruel enough to taunt him about it. Lily wanted to go check on Max, but he was probably with James right now, and would be in good hands.

Speaking of James… her friends were right in the room, presumably because they think she was still upset with him. Upset was probably not the right word. While the situation that caused him to punch Severus was not instigated by James, it still wasn't one of his best moments; it reminded Lily of exactly why she and James had not gotten along for most of their time at Hogwarts. He was defending Max that time. But in that moment Lily saw him hovered over Severus' bleeding face and she was reminded of all the other times James had picked on Severus for the sake of picking on him. Lily knew better than to say that James was the reason why her ex-friend joined up with the muggleborn haters, that was all on Severus; she still remember all the times with him that was ruined by James… what if Severus was able to be around more people that were nice to him?

"I just can't believe that they got into another fight." Lily admitted.

"Lily, Snape instigated that fight." Alice pointed out.

"I know. I just wish things were different. I wish that it didn't have to be so complicated."

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked.

"I know that I told Severus that we were done with our friendship. I still miss him. I hate what he's changed into. I hate that he picked on Max and that he turned into the bully this time around. I hate that it ended up with James breaking his nose." Lily explained.

"James didn't have many options from what we saw." Alice interjected.

"That's not what I meant. I mean that while James has changed for the better, it's all too complicated. I still have years of memories when he was someone else's tormentor. Severus was my friend back then, and it hurt me to see James do all those things. I just can't ignore the past like that." Lily propped herself off her pillow and sat up. Marlene and Alice moved so they sat on both sides of her.

"But Lily, you and James were doing so well with being not only civil, but friendly." Marlene mentioned.

"And after this morning, I thought you were determined to try being with him?" Alice added.

"I was wrong. I really think that we were just not meant to be. This is just proof that it's all a mistake."

Marlene frowned. "If you say so, Lily. I just thought that you retreating into the library and turning into a super bookworm was just a phase before you would sort everything out. Figured it would end with you and Potter running off and having green eyed, Quidditch playing babies.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You have been spending most of your time with your nose in a textbook for more than three out of four times we see you. You have always been studious, but not like that; the exception being during the O.W.L.s where we all were spending every waking moment reviewing. You used to be more social." Marlene explained.

Lily realized that Marlene was right. Spending more time with James and avoiding Severus weren't the only things that were different this year. Lily had been secluding herself from her friends except for certain things like meals, occasional Hogsmeade trips and Quidditch games. It was all a cover for dealing with the changes in her life. She wasn't feeling right and it was affecting her other friendships.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was I was doing." Lily hugged her friends. "I had been so wrapped up in my own head, I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's ok." Marlene soothed. "We've missed you, though. Promise me that even though you and Potter haven't figured your nonsense out, that we will see you outside of the library?"

Lily laughed. "Promise. Even though exams are starting soon."

"Bookworm." Alice and Marlene smirked simultaneously.

* * *

><p><em>More Author's Notes: <em>

_-I am glad that my use of foreshadowing and allusions are keeping people entertained- I was hoping that it would add a bit more lightheartedness into the story._

_-I also like showing that Lily was nice to James and his friends before they started dating. The books only showed her at Hogwarts for a few scenes, and without the whole picture, it portrayed her as a bit angry. Though if someone was levitating my best friend, I'd probably look angry too. She was usually described as sweet and kind amongst other positive things. Things that we did not get to see because we usually saw James being a prat and ticking her off. _

_-Thank you to everyone who has complimented me on my portrayal of characters. It's good to see that my psych degree has done something other than give me student loans that require me to keep my old job as I still can't find anything else._


	10. Chapter 10

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to LARZZ, Super Cara, Selly and thekikgeek for their reviews. Review replies are at the bottom for those who care._

_Please review.__ I love getting reviews. For an author on this site, it's the only form of reward we get for the work we do._

_Still looking for another beta reader. I have typed three chapters ahead._

_More thanks to my two awesome beta readers:pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

This is the only update for the weekend. Getting kidnapped by my friends.

**Bored because I won't be updating this weekend? Check out pacesettergurl18's version of how the couple got together- told from the POV of James. **

**fanfiction .net/s/7679382/1/A_Year_to_Fall_in_Love**

-Jack

Chapter 10:

The Potter boys left the aftermath of the fight as quickly and wordlessly as they could.

"Are you hurt, Maxy?" James asked.

"No, you?" Max replied.

"Not at all. I'm glad you're ok."

"Physically at least." Max grumbled. James put his arm around Max. "What am I going to tell Julia?"

"That Slytherins are assholes?" James suggested.

"That's not what I meant. And not all Slytherins are bad; I would thank you to not keep helping that rumor. Merlin, for example, was a Slytherin. He was one of the biggest pushers for better treatment of Muggles." Max corrected. "You would know this if you ever paid real attention to History of Magic or read _Hogwarts, A History_."

"One: Like anything from _Hogwarts, A History_ would help anyone in a pragmatic situation. And B: Merlin's House contemporaries are not following his lead-"

"One: It is helpful for those of us who don't gallivant after hours for our entire school career. Two: Are you aware that you said "B" instead of "two?" Three: Some of Merlin's contemporaries not all. Four: In any case, Mulciber found out about my problem and just leaked it to the school. I'd imagine I should probably tell Julia, you know, since she's my girlfriend and all."

"Oh, is she you're girlfriend? I didn't realize that, I just thought that she like hanging around duffy history nerds." James said jokingly and ruffled Max's hair.

"Arg, James, do that to your own hair." Max lightly punched James' arm in retaliation.

"Can't. Got too many complaints, so I'll take it out on your hair. Anyways, I told you that you should have just told her beforehand."

"Because it would have been so natural to say: 'Hello, sweetheart, I know that we just started seeing each other, but this is the perfect time to tell you about something awful about my life."

"Well if you had done that, you wouldn't have to worry about that now. See? I'm a genius."

At this point, Sirius came down the stairs. "There you two are." He said with relief. "I heard about the fight, and was worried that McGonagall Transfigured you two into ferrets. C'mon then."

Max turned to make his way to the Hufflepuff common room.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked.

"Umm, my dormitory? McGonagall would be even more unhappy if she caught me outside of where she sent me." James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. "Oh. Right." James threw the cloak over Max and they began walking to the Gryffindor common room.

The boys were silent as they were moving. James began thinking about Lily and how she barely looked at him during the incident. His mood began to get very grim as they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Didgeridoo." Sirius said to the painting. Half of the common room was in there, wanting to ask James more about what happened, or to congratulate him on punching a Slytherin, or both. James and Sirius tried their best to keep Max between them so that no one would accidently walk into the invisible boy. James was partially relived and disappointed that Lily was nowhere to be seen. The boys continued walking towards the stairs.

Max saw Julia in the crowd and wanted to reach for her, but remembered that he was invisible. As if James could read Max's mind, he signaled Julia to give him a minute.

They made it into the 6th years' dorm and closed the door. Max pulled off the cloak.

"Are you, ok James?" Max asked. He didn't want to draw attention to himself while he was invisible, but he couldn't help but notice James' face frowning for most of the walk on the way to the room.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah…I just… Lily." James sat down on his bed and looked into his hands.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I got you into that fight-" Max began feeling guilty that he was too busy thinking about Julia to consider his cousin's new problem with the girl that he liked.

"It's not your fault that Snape's a git. I chose to punch him in the face."

"But, you're upset about Lily."

"He's been upset about Lily for years, Maxy." Sirius added cheekily.

"Always the sensitive one, Padfoot." James retorted.

"I call 'em, like I see 'em."

James lowered his head into his hands. "I finally got Lily to be on friendly terms with me, after almost a year of near good behavior, and then she catches me as I was practically strangling the one person she told me not to strangle!"

"Come now, Prongs. It can't be that bad."

"No, I think it can be." Max interjected. "Lily did not look happy at all when she saw us…"

"I was hoping to see if she'd go to Hogsmeade this time, we have the last trip right after exams…"

"Oh, give her a day or so…" Sirius said flippantly. "Then ask her mates what's going on."

"I don't know." James sighed and lifted his head. "Maybe. I just don't have the heart for more rejection after this year."

"You're going to go mad if you keep obsessing like this."

"I am not obsessing."

"You're obsessing." Both Sirius and Max said simultaneously.

"See? Even Potter agrees with me, Potter."

James grumbled. "Fine. I will just give it some time, and I dunno, twiddle my thumbs." Sirius kicked James' foot. "Oww, what did you do that for?"

"So you can add 'smarting over an injury,' to your list of things to do."

"You're ever so helpful." James replied sarcastically. "Oi, make yourself useful and please escort Miss Abercrombie up here before Maxy here works himself in a tizzy." He looked over at his cousin who was sitting on the floor, trying to be attentive, and not have his foot tap impatiently; the latter goal was not achieved.

Sirius did a big sweeping bow before walking out the door. "I think Sirius is right, James." Max said. "I hate to say it, but maybe you should give it a rest." James' shoulders drooped. "Also, I'm sorry that I got you in detention."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I've had loads of detentions before; this is nothing."

At this point Sirius showed up at the door followed by Julia. Max stood up immediately and walked over to her. Julia threw her arms over his shoulders and embraced him in a big hug. They made a cute couple; both of them were very athletic and fit looking, but were certainly not bodybuilders or the stereotypical 'jock' types. Even though Max was younger, he was about an inch taller at 5' 6", and most likely would end up being almost a foot taller than her in a year or two. Julia had neat long wavy light brown hair and blue eyes that contrasted with his short and unruly jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

She kissed his cheek. "Are you hurt?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No. I'm okay." Max replied. "Just having a really rough weekend, even if my team did win the Quidditch Cup."

"C'mon, Sirius, I'm feeling peckish, let's go to the kitchens." James had already put his cloak back into his bag and pulled Sirius away from the couple. Max and Julia sat down on the floor after the other two left.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a scare." Max said with apprehension.

"You better be." She said sternly.

"What? I didn't mean to."

"What had gotten into you? You don't get into fights like that, and you had just got out of the hospital wing!"

"Well, I- I was on my way to see you, when I ran into Snape. And he just started yelling at me, and then he said something bad about James, and the next thing I knew, our wands were drawn."

Julia muttered something about boys being dumb and gave him a small shove. "Ok, and it just escalated from there?" Max nodded and Julia noticed his 'there's something else wrong look' that he tried to pass as puppy dog eyes. Julia sighed and brushed his cheek with her hand. "One of my dorm mates told me that there was something else, but she wasn't sure if it was true…"

Max bit his lip. "Yes. You see, Mulciber found out about a- a-" Julia put her hand on his knee to comfort him. Max took her hand and held it. "My parents… were killed last summer by Death Eaters… I was there… and since then… I've been having nightmares… and was having a bout of one in the hospital wing… " Julia had a look of surprise on her face and squeezed Max's hand. " And apparently one of the  
>Slytherin's heard my yells before Lily came and woke me up." Julia listened intently and moved in closer to hold him as Max retold his story.<p>

Max felt that it was a lot easier to say everything to Julia after having told Lily the night before; it was also easier because he was more prepared unlike with Lily where she had just woken him up after an episode. He was able to hold back his tears this time. When Max finished, Julia pulled him into another hug. "So, that's it? That's what's going on?" She asked.

"Yes. I was worried you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out…I- I really fancy you."

She shoved him onto the floor. "That's a warning, Potter. Don't you dare go on thinking that something like that would make me shy away from you."

Max opened his mouth to apologize but found that it was not possible because she was kissing him.

Sirius and James opened the door to find the other two snogging. "Oi!" Sirius laughed. "The only bloke who should be getting snogged in this room ought to be me. So quit it, you two." Max and Julia separated, with Julia laughing and Max looking sheepish. They saw that James and Sirius had brought back a decent amount of food.

"Figured that you might be hungry." James said as he handed out some butterbeers. "We swiped two whole chickens, and loads of sides while we were out. Got your favorite, Maxy, mashed taters."

Max chuckled as they began having an indoor picnic in the dorm. Relief spread across his mind as he no longer had to worry about telling Julia his secret; Lily was right, Julia was very supportive about the whole thing. Speaking of Lily… Max was still concerned that there could be more done to help James. Also, what was Lily up to? Max swept his concern away as Remus and Peter also appeared into the room. Remus sighed and tried not to say anything as he knew that having Max and Julia in this room, Max as a Hufflepuff especially , should not be allowed. Sirius gave him a look of feigned innocence and Remus gave up trying to say anything. Instead he sat down and joined in the conversation of what the rest of the Marauders should do to Snape and Muliciber during next week's detention.

_More Author's Notes:_

_-LARAZZ, a beta reader is someone who sees chapters and stories before they are published to help with editing and/or give input into the progression of the story, plot, and content._

_-Selly, I'm so glad you went to check out my story. I can't wait to show you all what I have in store._

_-thekikgeek, yeah, even the tension is driving me crazy._

_-Super Cara, thanks for the support on the male fanfic author subject. I wonder how many of my readers are guys, as I think most of my reviews are from girls. Oh no, poor me, my only fans are mostly women, what will I ever do ;) I suppose that could make me a very poor and way less talented Nicholas Sparks._


	11. Chapter 11

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to Miss Dumbledarcy, Super Cara, JoeCool989, and thekikgeek for their reviews. _

_More thanks to my two awesome beta readers:pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_And as always, thanks to everyone for reading my story. Please review when you get a chance. Enjoy._

-Jack

Chapter 11:

The rain had stopped that Monday morning when James had woke up. He took a deep breath and put on his glasses. "It's just another day, James." He said to himself. "Just move through the day. You have one week before exams, and a little time before you go home on the train."

He was halfway through getting ready when he realized that he didn't want to see Lily this morning. Luckily, he had Muggle Studies, and Alice was in his class. And he could skip going to the Great Hall for breakfast. James' stomach growled. He changed his plans and snuck into the kitchens for breakfast.

James sat down next to Sirius during Muggle Studies. In the N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies class, they actually taught students how to operate Muggle equipment, like cars. A student would get extra credit for learning how to drive well. Sirius was actually doing great, as he wanted a motorcycle more than anything; this was the step he needed before he learned how to ride a motorbike. The class was outside next to a driving course that was transfigured. The Muggle Studies professor, Gilliam, had requested some help from the other professors to help with aiding students. Mr. Hotchkiss, the flying instructor and Professor Andrews, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher were there to assist.

James sidled up to Alice as Sirius took his turn. "So, Alice." James said nervously and ran his hands through his hair. "Is Lily mad at me?" He tried to look casual by moving his eyes to watch the cars. The teachers had brought in blue Vauxhall Cavalier Mark I sedans for them to practice with.

Alice turned to him and gave him a really pitying look. "No, James." She sighed. "But, you need to give her some space. As you probably guessed, she's really upset about the fight." Alice turned and watched as Christopher O'Flarhety ran over two cones and turned the wrong way on the course. "She's upset that Snape was being an arse. Also, because seeing you beat up Snape reminded her of last year."

"I…I"

"I know that it was Snape's fault for instigating, and Lily knows that. But it also reminded her of all the years when it wasn't Snape's fault that you were harassing him. They were friends back then, and it was always Lily cleaning up the cuts and scrapes that you and Sirius made."

"What do I do?" James looked crestfallen.

"I don't know, James, but I think you should definitely give her some space."

"You think that will do it?" He said with a mild bit of eagerness.

Alice took a breath. "Between you and me, Lily was starting to come around, but she said that the fight snapped her out of it; she doesn't think it would work."

"Well, what do I do to have her know it would work?"

"I'm not Lily. But you have to stop trying. You can't make someone want to be with you. You can't force someone to love you. The more you try, the worse it will be. Don't let this become an obsession, it's unhealthy. Do you think she'll just fall into your arms if you keep showing up every day like a stalker?"

"I have not been stalking Lily!" James said with exasperation.

"No, you haven't. I just want to make sure you realize what it looks like if you should decide to go against her wishes and keep trying. Ignoring what she says, and not respecting her boundaries. The James that has been around Lily this year has been above all that. You have been very good about keeping your antics to a minimum and speaking to Lily like a human being. A healthy relationship, one that has a possibility of a good future needs to start with respect and boundaries. How would you feel if some girl kept asking you out, despite you saying 'no,' and kept showing up constantly?"

"Uh, I imagine that I would be really put off." He frowned.

"Exactly, look, I tried to convince Lily to give it a chance, but you need to give up. She either changes her mind or she doesn't, but the more you push or even consider it, the more it drives her to not change her mind. Obsession is not romantic. Look, I've been rooting for you. The childish stuff you did before, with asking her out every day could be chalked up to being kids, but now we're supposed to be growing up. You know what she is going to ask for. Give her space, be her friend, keep having conversations with her that have no pressure to them. Do it because you enjoy her company, genuinely as a friend, and not because you have ulterior motives of whisking her away. In the end, it will work out, one way or another."

"I suppose that makes sense. When did you get so good with the advice?"

"Ah well, one of my Muggle Studies project was researching some of these 'Love Advice Columnists." Alice and James laughed.

"Ok, I suppose you have presented a well-researched argument then. I won't be ready to just date someone else though. What does Dr. Alice say about that?"

Alice put her hand on James' arm. "No, I imagine you won't, but that is perfectly healthy. Besides, the jumping into something completely different is so cliché." Alice grinned.

The conversation was then cut abruptly short when Peter had mistaken the gas pedal for the brake pedal in the car he had gotten in. Professor Andrews had not even gotten a chance to put his seatbelt on when the car lurched forward several yards with students jumping out of the way. Peter was screaming with panic and kept his foot on the gas pedal out of pure terror. Mr. Hotchkiss tried to cast a spell to stop the car but Peter had managed to stop the car himself…with a large rock… When it came to a stop, it ejected Professor Andrews out of the front window, sending him up almost 100 feet into the air and straight down into the Whomping Willow. Peter, who had his seat belt on did not get thrown out of the vehicle; he was in the car as it flipped over from back to front several times until it landed topside down.

The other three Marauders immediately ran to rescue Peter as most of the class went to see where Professor Andrews went; Mr. Hotchkiss stayed behind with them. The Whomping Willow had given him a severe pounding before he was launched up into the air again and landed through the roof of one of the greenhouses.

"Wormtail! Can you hear me?" Sirius yelled. "We're going to get you out of there." Sirius casted a spell to put the car right side up. He tried to open the door, but it was too crushed.

Remus had Transfigured a stretcher as James began tearing apart the car.

"_Diffindo! Reducto!"_ James called as he tried to peel the roof off with his wand.

"Be careful, James, we want Peter out in one piece." Remus warned. "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The roof of the car came off. "Peter! We're going to get you inside!" Remus used another spell to levitate Peter onto the stretcher and the boys proceeded to get to the hospital wing as quickly as they could. Peter was only making whimpering noises.

The three boys managed to get Peter to Madam Pomfrey and then collapsed in the chairs next to Peter's bed.

"Note, if I should ever own a car, Petey is never allowed in the driver's seat." Sirius said.

"Seconded." James and Remus replied simultaneously. It was only moments later until Professor Gilliam came in with a very broken, battered and unconscious Professor Andrews. "He was launched from the car, into the Whomping Willow and landed in the greenhouse that had the Venemous Tentacula…" She explained to Madam Pomfrey.

The boys grimaced and looked at each other; it looked like this was another professor that wasn't going to be showing up for the Opening Feast next year.


	12. Chapter 12

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to Princess Juliet Rose for being my only reviewer this time around._

_C'mon folks, I know you're reading. Please review_

_More thanks to my awesome beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_Sorry for the slow updates, been busy, my friends insist on partying on weekends and rented a hotel. Also, I totally saved Lylat from Andross again._

**Want more James and Lily? Check out pacesettergurl18's version of how the couple got together- told from the POV of James.**

**fanfiction .net/s/7679382/1/A_Year_to_Fall_in_Love**

-Jack

Chapter 12:

Madam Pomfrey was an amazing healer, however, she wasn't a miracle worker. The same results could not be achieved for poor Professor Andrews. He managed to have been involved in not only a car accident, but also a bout with the Whomping Willow, followed by being tossed through a greenhouse roof where he was poisoned by several Venomous Tentacula. The professor was immediately  
>brought to St. Mungo's Hospital for further treatment after Pomfrey had stabilized him.<p>

This however, did not get them out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Unluckily for them, the professor had already written and planned out his tests, and the other teachers were going to take shifts to proctor them. This was why Remus Lupin was utterly stumped to find James Potter in the common room at three A.M. in the morning practicing a spell that they would not need to use later that day for said exam.

"_Expecto Patronum_." James said into the darkness. There was no effect.

"Prongs, what are you doing?" Remus asked sleepily. He had woken up to use the loo, and went to investigate the faint noise in the common room.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would practice."

"James, patronus' aren't even being tested on tomorrow."

"I know, Moony, but I just wanted to work on them, Andrews said that we should be familiar with the spell at least. You know, before he was injured multiple times and poisoned, he was a really good teacher. He got us all caught up from the disaster of the teacher we had last year."

"Indeed. I didn't even know one could have an allergic reaction to Pixie dust." Remus recalled when their teacher opened a jar of the dust to show his students and ended up covered in hives. "Anyways, James, go to bed."

"I want to get this spell down. I was at least getting a non-corporeal form a couple of weeks ago."

"James," Remus said gently. "Give it a rest and wait for a time when you're not so overstressed."

Remus knew that James was having an awful week. James was following Alice's advice word for word, and it made him utterly miserable. Lily wasn't being cold to his friend, but the two of them were actively avoiding each other. James hardly looked up from his books in class anymore because he was afraid he would see Lily, and he ate in the kitchens as often as possible to stay out of the Great Hall. Remus thought that this was for the best. He was becoming concerned that if James wasn't put to a stop, he would end up sneaking into her dormitory to watch her sleep. Well okay, maybe not, as Sirius had proved in their fourth year that the security spell on the girl's dorm staircase still worked even if you had an Invisibility Cloak. It was quite amusing to hear Padfoot slide backwards into the couch, even if you couldn't see him.

The only thing that made James laugh so far was when he and Max were having their detention helping Hagrid with his garden. They found out that Sirius had dungbombed the trophy room right before Snape and Mulciber were done cleaning it for their detention. For the rest of the week, he was nowhere to be found other than classes, and he usually was missing from dinner until bed time. This was the downside, James was behaving like a boy who had been broken up with, except that there was never a defined relationship or breakup in the first place.

"I don't want to."

"You're upset. It's okay. It's only been a week. In a little while, you'll feel better. You just need to wait it out. You and Lily won't be stepping on eggshells forever. You'll be moved on. Happy. And be on better talking terms again."

"_Expecto Patronum_." Nothing changed. "I just can't think of anything happy enough. I keep thinking about Lily, and how we aren't talking keeps overriding the happy memory. Remus, how do I forget? I remember everything about her. The first time I noticed how pretty she was halfway through third year, I nearly dropped my potion flask when she had put her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. I know it sounds stupid, but I remember it. And instead of asking her out properly, I had to be obnoxious. I had to be loud and use the voice enhancement spell to ask her to Hogsmeade."

"Prongs…" Remus tried to stop his friend from his rambling, but failed, James didn't even register the voice. Remus tried to be supportive and not frustrated; this proved to be a difficult task at 3 in the morning.

"When she said no, I took this Ravenclaw girl out to save my ego, and that didn't last very long. I miss her smile, her laugh, how cute she looks when she's telling me off with her hands on her hips. The look is still scary, but I can't help it! And she has nice hips! I also liked seeing how responsible, but playful she is… not may girls have that nice balance…Remember when she pranked me after fourth year when I enchanted a frog to leap out of her cauldron when she went to ready her supplies? She got almost every chair to move on me when I tried to sit in them for the next few days. And when I was lured into a false sense of security because I got one to stay, she'd move the desk as I tried to put my stuff on it." James hit his forehead with his hand and had his wand ready again. "_Expecto Patronum_." The attempted spell still did nothing.

"Prongs. Come on, you and I both know that this spell needs you to be in a better mindset. "

"But if I can manage the spell when I am feeling like this, I can manage it with a dementor."

"Prongs, we're at Hogwarts, you think a dementor is going to show up here, or in the street while you're having your vacation?"

"Well no, but c'mon, Moony."

Remus sighed. "Ok, I'll help. But only because you've been very good about everything recently."

"What am I going to do? Follow her around when she's not watching, and hope that would work? That's ridiculous… though…I could sabotage any of the prats that come near her… Corner and his mates were eyeing her the other day-"

"James!"

"Kidding, Moony."

"Fine." Remus said with further exhaustion. "Let's see if we can have you come up with a happy memory. How about when you first became Prongs?"

James tried to recall the thoughts of his first successful animagus transformation. "_Expecto Patronum_." A wisp came out of the tip of his wand. James' mind wandered over to the thought of how Lily keeps averting her eyes with his to avoid eye contact. He remembered how he had several opportunities between classes to run up to her, but each time he turned away. The wisp faded.

"Concentrate, James."

"I am… I am… I just-"

"Keep torturing yourself with all the sad parts of your memories as if a dementor was there?"

"Stop being so wise." James punched Remus in the shoulder. "I miss her. She's not even going toe-to-toe with me because we don't talk any more. At least before, we talked."

"If you consider being told off as talking, yes."

"What? She's pretty when she's mad. And pretty when she smiles. And funny…and-"

"Alright, let's try something else." Remus interrupted before James went into another spiral of sadness. "Oh! I know." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We got the map to work this evening."

James' eyes lit up; the thoughts off all the mischief and sneaking around they could do now that they finally got the map enchanted. The Marauders had spent almost two years developing the map that would contain all the secret passageways and location of every person in the castle. It was their biggest project since learning how to become animagi. "And you didn't tell me! _Expectro Patronum_!" A silver stag flew out of his wand, and pranced around the common room before fading away.

"Actually we didn't tell you because we're still having technical difficulties with the map. Good news though, we just discovered that your patronous is Prongs, Prongs."

James glared at Remus. "Prat."


	13. Chapter 13

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to goldensnitch, ksalxo, meh, thekikgeek and Miss Dumbledarcy for their reviews. At the bottom of the page are my responses for those who want to read them._

_Please keep reviewing._

_More thanks to my awesome beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

Chapter 13:

"_There's no happy ending; so they say." -Penny and Dr. Horrible, Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

* * *

><p>The exams for sixth years were not really exams like they were for all the previous years. Everything this year has been in preparation of them taking the N.E.W.T.s for their next and final year at Hogwarts. The professors still had them studying and preparing for the end of the year as they wanted to check the status of where each of their students were at the halfway point. This knowledge still did not stop Lily Evans from studying like mad.<p>

One evening in the dormitory involved Marlene summoning Lily's book out of her grasp.

"What's the big idea?" Lily accused.

"You've already done the Transfiguration pre-exam."

"Right." Lily hit her head on the desk to display her frustration with herself.

"Are you sure about this, Lily?" Marlene asked. "You've been in an even worse state since you're decision." She was referring to the fact that Lily and James were avoiding each other like the plague, but weren't actually fighting. Lily was even more out of sorts as she managed to Transfigure a pink flamingo lawn ornament into a penguin instead of a real flamingo during her practical.

"Yes, nothing in life is really that simple." Lily was determined to work through this. If she could work through her friendship with Sev, she can work through this. "I am just saving everyone a lot of grief in the long run."

"And he didn't ask you anything?"

"No, surprisingly. I am glad he understood without needing to confront me, however. It does save a lot of awkwardness. I'm glad I never got around to telling him that I had considered being with him before; That would have lead him on." Lily neglected to mention the part where she missed having James around to talk to however. "The space thing worked for Alice and Sirius in the fourth year after all, didn't it?"

"Yes, but that was because Sirius wasn't interested at all; he has been so rebellious about his family and their expectations. He doesn't  
>pay attention or care to much else except doing the exact opposite of what they want. It bleeds into his entire life. Being interested in dating another pureblood is on the list. And in that circumstance, it worked out, they talk now, but it took a long time, it took Frank being around her before she could really talk to Sirius."<p>

The girls were recalling when their friend had told Sirius how she felt. Sirius was a bit oblivious to the crush before, as he and Alice always were on good terms; they were usually laughing with each other as they observed James and Lily's antics and arguments. When Alice finally told him, he was completely caught by surprised. All he could mutter was "I'm sorry." Then he ran off. Poor Remus had to comfort the crying Alice and explained all of Sirius' baggage with pureblood relationships and relatiofnships in general. It was a pretty cowardly thing on Sirius' part to not explain to Alice, and all her friends were angry with him at the time. In hindsight, what could you possibly expect from most 14 year old boys? In the end, she found Frank, and it was probably a better match anyways as they had much more in common. For instance, they bonded over the fact that both of them wanted to be Aurors.

"That's ok." Lily replied.

"And also it was not the two of them denying that they liked each other. It was her moving on from a boy who wasn't interested to one who was and finding that he was better suited for her when she gave him a chance."

"So who says that isn't what it will take?"

"Lily…" Marlene said uneasily.

"What? I know I can find a date for Hogsmeade."

"Yes, I know, since you had been turning down dates constantly this year, but remember how you usually end up complaining about them when you do go out with them?"

"Well we're older now."

"Let me recall some of the complaints…hmmm… Gavin Figg was too nervous around you. Gilderoy Lockhart was too conceited. Davey Gudgeon didn't have much to say, wasn't that smart, and had an unhealthy obsession with the Whomping Willow. You even confronted some of them, calling them out for only wanting to snog you because you're pretty. And the ones who liked your personality weren't up to snuff, were an awful snog or couldn't carry an interesting enough of a conversation or follow you when you talked about things you liked about classes… though the last part makes me think that you're just weird that way." Marlene left out the part where some of her dates were "ruined" when James pulled a prank, such as having her date's butterbeer turn into vinegar…but truth be told it gave her a great out.

"Thank you for your support." Lily said sarcastically. "In any case, maybe I'll try a boy that's outside our year, Benjamin Corner asked me to consider yesterday and I said I would get back to him. He's a year ahead so he could be a tad more mature. He's in Ravenclaw, and he did really well for his O.W.L.s so I know he's smart. Maybe I've grown and I can stop being picky and let it work out. Maybe this one could last past three dates."

"I hope so for your sake."

"Marlene?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that it's too soon, and would bother James?"

"I thought you two were never 'a thing.' So why would that be a concern?" Marlene said, playfully poking Lily in her ribs. Lily gave her a look of annoyance. "And no, honestly, the whole moving past him thing is painful regardless; maybe it will even help him."

"Good." Lily replied, glad that Marlene had not pointed out that Lily was still thinking about James too much if he was still being factored in when she should be considering Benjamin.

Marlene pulled out a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and started throwing out the glamour spell tips it had in an article, with hope for input. Lily laughed and decided to take a break from the school books and pulled out one of her favorite books, _Sherlock Holmes: The Collection. _She needed a break from being all magical sometimes and do Muggle things, like just reading her Muggle books. She will tell Benjamin that she'll go out with him tomorrow. Hogsemeade was only in a few days.

* * *

><p>"You tell him." Sirius said to Peter as they stood outside the door to their dorm. He gave Peter a slight shove to get him closer to the entrance.<p>

"No, you." Peter squeaked and tried to back up.

"You found out about it first." Sirius tried to put Peter in a headlock.

"You're his best friend!" Peter elbowed Sirius in the ribs before he got stuck in the hold.

"You're one of his other best friends!" They both fell over, Peter with his back to Sirius, and Sirius had him in a half nelson hold; with his right arm under Peter's arm and locked on the neck. They struggled for a few moments until James opened the door and looked at them strangely.

"Oh there you are! We've been looking for you all over, mate!" Sirius invented.

The right eyebrow on James shot up. "Really? Are you sure you weren't arguing over who was going to have to tell me about Lily's date at Hogsmeade today? Because I already know; Remus was just here half an hour ago."

Sirius and Peter looked dumbfounded, let each other go and stood up.

"Ar- Are you ok, James?" Peter asked.

"Of course he's not, Wormtail, what's wrong with you? But he'll be fine once we figure out how to prank Corner." Sirius interjected. "We could do the same thing we did to Betram Aubrey when he tried to ask Evans out."

"No." James said very calmly. "There will be none of that. If that's what Lily wants then, I won't stand in her way. I'm not going to sabotage some perfectly reasonable bloke. Corner's never done anything to me."

Peter and Sirius just stood there and blinked with utmost confusion. They weren't used to James being this somber when it came to Lily; there may have been concerns with whether or not the world was ending.

"Mate, are you feeling ok? You got a fever there or something?" Sirius asked.

"No, Padfoot." James sighed. "Look, I lost. No matter what I do, I'm not getting Lily. She goes on the date, I lose. I ruin the date, Lily gets mad, and won't speak to me and I'll still lose. So I am going to pick the least painful of options. In fact, I think I'll stay in for this Hogsmeade… I don't want to run into them." He turned around and walked into the room.

The other two boys stood at the door, looked at each other and then proceeded to follow their friend into the dorm room. They saw James collapse on his bed with his head in his pillow and glasses in his hand.

"Prongs." Peter called out as he and Sirius sat on both sides of the bed. "C'mon, you still got a shot." He would say almost anything to makes James cheer up at this point. James never usually got so melancholy, and if he started crying, Peter wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

"Moony's got a better shot at marrying one of Padfoot's cousin than I do with Lily." James lamented after shifting his head slightly so he could talk.

"Well, I do have one cousin that isn't a purity obsessed git… it's entirely possible Andromeda finds that she fancies younger blokes… and ditches the Muggleborn that she ran off and disowned the family with… um… maybe." Sirius said with a falling voice as his attempt at humor was failing.

James rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Alright, how about Quidditch? Tell us about your thoughts for next year." Peter tried. "You have to have plans on winning the cup with it being your last chance as captain."

"I don't want to talk about Quidditch." James threw his glasses on his night stand, took his pillow and covered his face with it.

The other two once again looked at each other with concern that the world was going mad. James Potter didn't want to talk about Quidditch?

"Um… we got the map closer to working. Did you see?" Peter squeaked before pulling the piece of parchment out. "The enchantment works for a few seconds but fades out in some spots." He unfolded the map and placed it in James' lap. Peter had his wand and waved it over the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The blank paper began having lines drawn on it in the shape of the castle and dots appeared. James was looking at it with interest. "We've never gotten it to that point before." James said with a slightly happier tone than before. A few seconds later, the map faded back and was blank again.

None of the boys had seen the dot marked "Lily Evans" that was right next to the dot marked "Benjamin Corner" at the entrance of the castle.

* * *

><p>Lily walked up to Benjamin and smiled as he waved to her. She was all butterflies as she didn't know what to expect that day. She just was hoping to have a good time, and was worried that something would go wrong. She waved the thought from her head. "Hello, Benjamin."<p>

"Good afternoon, Lily. Ready to go?" He turned to begin walking with her. "How were your exams?"

"Alright." She answered. "I managed to turn an object into a penguin into a flamingo, but other than that, it was mostly uneventful."

Benjamin nodded. He didn't see Lily frown as she was disappointed that he didn't at least chuckle as everyone else did when they heard the story. They kept walking and talking about exams. Benjamin had finished his N.E.W.T.s, so Lily asked him what she should expect. Before they knew it, they were in Hogsmeade.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Ooh, there's Zonko's over there."

Benjamin shrugged. "I am not really a fan of Zonkos, how about the bookshop?"

"I do want to check out some of their books. I hope their Muggle section has some more new books."

"Why? It's all fiction over there, and fiction's just a waste of time-"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, with a bit of defensiveness in her voice.

"Well after one moves past childhood, what's the point to reading something that's not true?" Benjamin answered without noticing Lily's reaction. "Who would want to read about a world that doesn't have something real, like magic? Time should be spent learning about important factual things."

Lily was about to retort when a couple holding hands walked up to them.

"Hey Lily!" Max greeted as he and Julia walked up to them. Julia waved with her other hand.

Lily smiled as she felt better about seeing a good familiar face. "Hey, you two. Good to see you. Enjoying Hogsmeade?"

"Indeed. We're running late to see Julia's friends, but just wanted to stop and say hello. Have a good summer if I don't see you on the train." Max and Julia waved at both Lily and Benjamin as they left.

"Thank goodness they left." Benjamin remarked. "He nearly gave me a heart attack, from far away, I thought it was his cousin about to come here and ruin our good time."

Before Lily could explain how inappropriate his words were, he continued.

"Are you sure Potter isn't lurking around somewhere? I heard what they did to Aubrey- Madam Pomfrey had her work cut out for her shrinking his head back to normal size. But I am ready for any of his juvenile and foolish tricks." He made a fist with his hand. "I'll show him- he's too brash. Him and his cousin too. Idiots, got themselves detentions by getting into a fight. I should thank them though, with Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and especially Slytherin out of the running, the House Cup practically flew into our hand this year. That's the only thing those bunglers got for them. Maxwell Potter wouldn't even summon up the mental fortitude to get over a few nightmar-"

Benjamin was too busy going on with his rant that he didn't Lily see how red with anger Lily's face was turning. Lily stopped trying to interrupt his monologue that insulted her friends and decided to pull out her wand instead. Benjamin still had not even paid attention to that. If Lily had not used a silent spell, he probably would have missed the incantation too. What Benjamin did notice was that his head was doubling in size.

"There." Lily said with scathing in her voice. "Now, you don't have to worry about Potter hexing you; I think it quite suits you, your head is literally as big as it is figuratively. I suppose I made a mistake thinking that you being older and in Ravenclaw would make you mature and wiser." She proceeded to walk into the Three Broomsticks where she found Alice, Frank, and Marlene sitting, and went over.

"So, I take it that the date didn't go so well?" Marlene said as she pointed out the window where Benjamin still stood, trying to move with the extra weight on his shoulders.

"You don't know the half of it." Lily sighed and sat down next to her.

* * *

><p><em>More Author's Notes:<em>

_Miss Dumbledarcy- Don't worry, Max is going to be around more as it's going to be summer in the next chapter._

_Thekikgeek- Why are you fearing? We know that they end up together in the end I always follow important canon._

_Ksalxo- I am glad that you like my vision. I too am frustrated when authors go overboard with certain characters. I was hoping to portray a more realistic interpretation of what a relationship that actually makes its way into a happy marriage might look like. No over the top silliness, and a little fumbling as they are both only teenagers. Sort of like Ron and Hermione._

_Goldensnitch- You may think that, but we all do things that may be considered a little stupid sometimes. She is only 16 after all, and I know people twice her age that make plenty of mistakes or possible mistakes. I shook the 6th book many times when I saw how stupid Ron and Hermione were being. And they were the same age as James and Lily at this point in the story._

_Meh-_

_I'm sorry that character development and feelings are not what you look for in a story. Characters, like real people are not perfect, and do not always make the best decisions as no one in real life knows what possible outcomes are when they do make a decision. It wouldn't be much of a story if I just had Lily fall into James' arms right at the beginning, and you would probably be complaining that you were bored. It's too cookie cutter and easy for my tastes, and perhaps you should trust the author to finish a story before you assume that this is the end._

_I am sorry that you think a girl not wanting to go out with someone makes her a bitch and dramatic. Should Lily ignore her feelings and go out with him, even if it makes her unhappy? So even though she does things like comfort Max from his nightmares, clearly the only thing to judge her on is whether or not she goes out with James._

_I am sorry that you think a boy who respects boundaries is a wimp. I am sorry that him having real emotions with a mourning period as upsetting. James' behavior is realistic as I base them off real experiences and behaviors._

_Please use capital letters at the beginning of your sentences and use full words if you decide to keep writing reviews to authors that go beyond constructive criticism._

_-Jack_


	14. Chapter 14

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to goldensnitch, ksalxo, loving-arizona, thekikgeek, PadfootRocks101, and Miss Dumbledarcy for their reviews. :D_

__thekikgeek- Patience, I promise they'll get there. :)__

__Miss Dumbledarcy- You never have to worry about writing a review that is too long for me. I encourage them; I love it when my readers tell me what they like and want to see more of. I have the timeline and plot already worked out and preset, but the fluff stuff is usually adjustable. Thank you so much for your support.__

_Please keep reviewing. This encourages me to type faster._

_More thanks to my awesome beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

**Want more James and Lily? Check out pacesettergurl18's version of how the couple got together- told from the POV of James.**

**fanfiction .net/s/7679382/1/A_Year_to_Fall_in_Love**

Chapter 14:

The train whistle blew as James sat back in his compartment. He was actually relieved that his ridiculous school year was over. His friends had told him about Benjamin Corner's head getting enlarged yesterday and it gave him a good laugh. No one could tell him why Lily did it, because Corner was too embarrassed to talk about it, and James hadn't gotten a chance to ask Marlene or Alice yet.

He almost forgot that he was avoiding Lily, as they managed to lock eyes that morning boarding the train. James chuckled and shook his head at her, unable to even come up with a comment about her blowing up people's heads as she blushed a little bit and went into her compartment.

Only the Marauders were in James' compartment; Max had run off to spend more time with Julia and his friends. It would be good to be in a place where he didn't have to fret about running into Lily. The other reason why James wanted to get home was that his family had a surprise for Sirius. Sirius came of age while at Hogwarts that autumn; while the Potters certainly sent him plenty of gifts, there was one they wanted him to be home for. Waiting in the driveway of the Potter mansion was a 1959 Triumph 650cc T 120 Bonneville. His parents had bought Sirius a motorbike.

After the incident with Professor Andrew's and the car accident, the practical lessons had been called off until next term. This was no matter, however, as Mr. Potter had motorbikes of his own and could easily teach his practically adopted son how to ride.

Sirius had been staying with them officially since the summer before last. His mother had finally had enough of him. They had their last row when Walburga Black caught Sirius sending toys to his cousin Andromeda's baby, Nymphadora. Sirius was only 13 when Andromeda ran off to marry Ted, her Muggleborn Blacks had burned her face off the family tapestry and forbade Sirius from contacting her. Always the defiant one in the family, he didn't listen and kept in contact with his favorite cousin. Now that Sirius had a few more years to grow, he had told his mother that she cared more about the family's alleged purity than the actual family. And that this was why they were all going to end up as inbred Neanderthals if left to her because there were barely any purebloods that were not related to them.

The result ended up with Sirius' face burned off the tapestry along with his mother's demand that he got out in an hour. Sirius had smiled, walked out, and proceeded to take all of his things before permanently sticking a few of his Muggle posters on the wall. He was sure to pick the most risqué pictures he had to aggravate his mother with. Less than an hour later the Potters opened their door to find one, Sirius Black, with all his worldly possessions and the biggest Cheshire Cat smile in the world.

The Potter parents loved Sirius; the problem with having children in late in life was that you run out of options if you decided that you wanted more. Even though the circumstances were unfortunate, James knew that his parents were happy to have Sirius and Max stay with them indefinitely. These circumstances that were brought on by a silly notion of blood purity broke families apart. Whether it be an explosive argument that leads to disownment, or loved ones being killed by Death Eaters; the wizarding world was fraught with destruction. These were dark times. Maxwell wasn't the only boy who lost his parents; James knew that Frank Longbottom was obsessed with becoming an Auror because his father was murdered by Death Eaters. The details on why were not known to James. All James knew was that the Death Eaters were fools. Fools to believe is such a philosophy of something as ridiculous and made up as blood purity. And to cause harm that only gave them more enemies, even stronger and more rebellious than before.

He knew that even though Maxy had not even started his fifth year yet, that he was going to end up doing the same thing as Frank. Once upon a time, his cousin wanted to be a historian, and perhaps even write his own books. He was the only person James had ever known to actually be able to follow one of Professor Binns' lectures. This entire year, Max had his nose in Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and asked for pointers from the Marauders for certain classes. Max was no slouch, but he wanted to ensure he stood a chance even before his O.W.L.s.

It's a sign that dark times were ahead when a fourteen year old boy was more concerned with taking down Death Eaters than playing Quidditch. The war was raging. No one went anywhere by themselves. James' mother had already written him a letter begging him to not leave Max's side this summer if they left the house. Mrs. Potter was fret with worry about any of the boys being on their own. This was definitely going to be a different kind of summer. Perhaps it was for the best that he wasn't dating. It wasn't as if he didn't have plenty of other things to worry about.

"Earth to Prongs." Sirius said to James as he waved a hand in front of James' face. James jumped in his seat.

"What? Can't a bloke sit in peace?"

"You've been staring out the window for almost ten minutes. And the food trolley's here." Sirius gestured to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Anything off the cart, dear?" She asked.

"No thank you, not hungry." James answered. The woman nodded and left.

"Suit yourself mate." Sirius said before her ripped open a package with his teeth and stuffed half a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

James laughed. "You know Padfoot, I really think you'd make a better dog than person sometimes; Ever consider making the change permanent?" Remus and Peter laughed from across the carriage. James was just happy to get the focus off of him. He didn't want to spoil the mood with his grim thoughts.

Sirius swallowed his food, and grinned. "I think the world of you too, Prongs. Now shove it." He tossed a cauldron cake at James' head. James caught it, and before he threw it back, Remus stood between them in order to prevent a food fight. This objective failed as the other two boys ended up just throwing candy at Remus, with Peter joining in at the end.

Afterwards, they finally settled down and apologized to a very disgruntled Remus who was muttering cleaning charms. The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful as the four friends were just enjoying relaxing with each other before their summer holidays. The train pulled in, everyone found their families and proceeded on their way home.

* * *

><p>"James, pinch me, I'm dreaming."<p>

Sirius was standing in the driveway of the Potter house, and right in front of him was a beautiful motorbike that was gleaming in the sun. The paint color was white and the chrome plating was so bright from the light, it was almost blinding.

Sirius turned around to face James, Max, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter who were all standing there with amused faces.

"Yo- you- di- didn't have to." He managed to stammer out.

"Ah, but we wanted to." Mr. Potter said with a smile on his face as he ruffled Sirius' hair. "We want to make yours and James last school summer memorable. Now I know you were considering one of those smaller Japanese sport bikes, but we didn't want you to be laughed at."

There may be a war going on, but the boys were going to enjoy their school years as much as they could if Mr. Potter had anything to do with it. He had always spoiled his son James, and now that there were another two boys in his charge, nothing had changed. They did well in school, and had good hearts, there was no harm in rewarding them was Mr. Potter's motto. "Come on, you haven't seen James' present!" Mr. Potter added.

Mr. Potter pulled out his wand, and with a flick one of the garage doors opened. Inside was a light blue colored sidecar that looked like a small hollowed out blimp that appeared like it could only fit one person. This was proven to only be an illusion as James and Max simultaneously jumped into it, revealing that it had an expanding charm placed inside. When Mr. Potter spoke to his son about Sirius' present, he asked if James wanted a motorbike too. The answer was a quick "No thank you." James was happy enough riding brooms.

"Of course we had to make sure you had a way to cart along James too." Mrs. Potter said with a smile. "Now, it's going to be a few weeks as you're going to have to learn how to ride it and pass the Muggle exam. Mr. Potter will be spending time to give you lesso-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sirius had wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He said, trying to hold back his tears. "This is the best present ever." Sirius had never known what good parents were like until he met the Potters. His entire blood family for the most part was too concerned with other things like properness or pride than show warmth and affection. Sirius did not remember if his mother ever kissed him on the cheek or forehead ever in his life, as Mrs. Potter has always done. Mr. Potter had always encouraged Sirius' curiosity with Muggle things like mechanics, unlike Mr. Black who would sneer and told him that he needed to stop being so childish. When Mr. Potter found out about this, he was sure to include the boy in his activities, especially since James wasn't as interested in Muggle artifacts; James was always much more fascinated with flying.

The next two weeks of the summer consisted of Sirius learning how to ride the motorbike with Mr. Potter. What Mr. Potter neglected to tell his wife was that the bike was also enchanted to fly. In his opinion, James and Sirius were of age, they would figure out how to enchant the bike anyways, so why not actually teach them how to fly it right? While Sirius was practicing his lean turns, gear shifting and levers, Max spent most of his time writing letters to Julia, flying on brooms with James, or reading James' old school books in order to get ahead. James spent his time reading a book called _Quidditch Training with Muggle Methods_ and messing with Max when he was trying to read or write.

"_Accio quill."_ James smirked as Max's quill was summoned into his hand.

"Really James?" Max sighed as he peered at his cousin over the top of his rectangular glasses while he was still hunched over the desk trying to finish writing a letter. James knew full well that Max had two years before he could perform magic out of school.

"Yes, really. I'm bored and you already wrote a letter to Julia today, why are you writing another?" James inquired. Max's house elf, Jeepers came into the room and held up a tray of cookies to the boys.

"It's not to Julia. Believe it or not, I correspond with other people too. And give me a break about my girlfriend. She was practically buried under textbooks from the O.W.L.s last month." He took a cookie. "Thank you, Jeepers." Jeepers took a bow a left.

"I'll see it when I believe it." James joked. "C'mon, let's go to the Muggle gym and we can try some of this training stuff. I practically have the thing memorized."

"Alright, alright," Max gave in. "But give me my quill back so I can finish this letter; then we can go."

James sent the quill flying back to its owner and walked into the kitchen. Max went back to his letter. He knew James was still out of sorts about Lily, and Max had no idea how he could directly help. It seemed that the two of them were at an impasse, or so James had said. Rather than risking saying the wrong thing to Lily, Max was hoping his indirect plan would work; or in the very least, help James with something nifty. And if it did fail, no one would be able to prove it was him. Probably.

* * *

><p>"What could possibly take so long to learn about a motorbike anyways?" James asked after he took Max on a Side-Along Apparition. Side-Alongs were not the easiest thing to manage, but James was the kind of person who managed things that weren't easy. In his mind, if he could become an Animagus before graduating Hogwarts, he could manage a Side-Along Apparition at 17.<p>

"Well apparently your dad wanted to make sure Sirius could handle riding with the sidecar attachment the Muggle way, since it changes how one would steer and drive. You know, physics and all." Max answered as they walked out of an alley and towards the gym, duffel bags slung over their shoulders.

"But we're wizards, we can adjust that."

"Why bother taking Muggle Studies, if you insist on using magic for everything?"

"Why bother taking Muggle Studies if you're a first generation half-blood? That's like playing tennis with the net down." James retorted.

"I thought taking Advance Transfiguration when you're an animagus was like playing tennis with the net down?" Max whispered as they walked through the doors of the gym.

"I regret telling you anything." James retorted. He recalled having to explain to Maxwell why there were certain times of the month Max had to take a Dreamless Sleep potion because James definitely couldn't show up if another episode occurred.

"Speaking of which. Padfoot and I need to go deal with the 'furry little problem' tonight. So take your potion."

"Sure thing." The boys proceeded into the locker room and got changed.

"Ok, remember, if anybody asks, you're training for medieval sword reenactments." James said.

"What? That sounds ridiculous. Why can't I say that I'm training for polo or something?"

"Because it doesn't justify the amount of weight lifting and movement you're going to do. Polo has your arms swing in a certain clockwise way, but does not account for the other angles of the bat, nor the amount of force exerted. And as you already know, baseball has two hands on the bat, so that's not going to work since we're going to concentrate on mostly your right arm." While some of the force it takes to hit a bludger depended on the speed of the broom aiding the speed of the bat at the time of impact versus the ball; a good hit depended on the swing and strength of the beater to keep the bat steady against the hit.

James continued. "And after we work on the weights, we'll do some basketball for our semi-cardio and pseudo Chaser training for me."

Max nodded. He wasn't even going to try to give James grief about practically memorizing the whole training book because he figured James was trying to find any old distraction to get his mind off of things. And some non-standard Quidditch training wouldn't hurt.

The boys walked out of the empty locker room into the main work out area. The place had about two dozen people scattered around it, doing their various work outs. The free weight area was practically empty. Bench presses, military presses, and curls were done; they were followed by the isolated torso and arm work James had mentioned. It involved Max holding a dumbbell in his right arm as he slowly swung his torso and arms in various directions repeatedly. Per the book, this would help him develop the muscles with more control than simply practicing hitting bludgers. If Max worked on handling more weights, he would push past the regular fatigue some players got during the matches.

"Don't worry, when you work out like that, your muscles swell to aid the muscle tears and growth and what not. In a little bit, it won't be as noticeable." James reassured Max as he looked into the gym mirror and noticed that he vaguely resembled a fiddler crab.

"Easy for you to say. I think you just wanted me to be an easy opponent before we started on the basketball court." Max joked as they proceeded outside.

"Hey! I did weight lifting too… a bit." James admitted. "Besides, the more active stuff should be at the end so your muscles aren't fatigued when you're concentrating on building them." James grabbed a basketball from the side and passed it to Max.

"Uh huh." Max responded as he caught the ball. The boys proceeded to work on the passing and shots on the court for a few minutes.

"Don't look now, Maxy, but I think we have a few fans."

"Huh?" Max turned to see two girls around the age of 16 sitting on a bench nearby looking right at them who began to wave. They both sat there drinking from their water bottles, dressed in street clothes with duffel bags at their feet. It appeared as they were done for the day.

"James, I have a girlfriend."

James winked back. "I told you not to look." He chided. "I think they were looking at us before when we were inside. C'mon let's go introduce ourselves."

"James, I have a girlfriend!" Max reiterated.

"What? I'm not asking you to do anything, just go say hi with me." James started pulling Max by his shirt sleeve. "They're cute, it's summer, and help your cousin out. I think I caught them checking us out."

"Maybe they just like basketball?" After James gave him a pleading look, Max sighed as he gave in and walked toward them with James.

"Hello there," James greeted the girls as they made it over. "Mind if we took a break here?"

"Not at all." The girl with the short brunette hair giggled. "I'm Maggie. This is my friend Dana." She gestured to her friend with blonde hair that was looking at Max. Max smiled back nervously.

James grinned. "I'm James. This is my cousin, Max." He lifted his arm to have his thumb point at Max and was careful to make sure his arm was flexed so his bicep would pop.

"Oh really? We thought you two were brothers. Do you live around here? We haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, not too far from here actually." Max responded.

"We go to a boarding school though. Far away. Top dollar. Just enjoying our break. Want to help?" James grinned. Max fought every instinct he had to roll his eyes at the cheesiness that was his cousin.

"Hm, sounds delightful. Would you take us swimming?" Maggie replied with a smile.

"Got a nice pool in fact-" Before James could continue, a car came around and honked.

"Oh dear. That's our ride." Dana said. "My brother will be cross if we make him wait. Will you be here next week?"

"You bet on it, maybe we'll catch you around and go for ice creams afterwards?" James answered.

"Sounds wonderful." The girls smiled as they got up and walked to the car after their goodbyes.

"Now are you glad you listened?" James chuckled as both he and Max looked at the girls as they walked away.

"James, I have a-"

"Girlfriend. Yes, but it's not a crime to talk or look. C'mon, I think this maybe the trick to my summer slump. We can drag Sirius here next time and he can chat up the girls if you're so worried. But admit it, those birds were something."

Max turned his head to get a better angle as the girls got into the car. "Yes. Yes… and I have a wonderful girl who adores me as much as I adore her." He repeated as if a mantra to avoid getting in trouble as he shook his head and sighed. "Why do I fear the trouble you will bring all the time?"

"I blame it on you being a Hufflepuff." James teased.

* * *

><p>After James and Max got back, and had dinner with the family, James and Sirius went off to join Remus and Peter. Remus told his parents that he was going to do his transformation at the Shrieking Shack, his usual spot, in order to avoid keeping his parents up. That part was true, he just neglected to tell them about the other half of it, with his Animagus friends. Their night was even easier than usual as the area was not nearly as crowded during the summer at night. There were retracing the passages in and out of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, making sure that they didn't miss putting one on the Map. Morning broke and Remus began his sleep on the torn up bed in the Shrieking Shack, trying to get as much rest as he could until he had to be awake again that night. The other boys walked back through the passage.<p>

"I am still feeling restless. Let's see what we can find in the castle. It'll be nice and empty with everyone on holiday." Sirius stated.

"I'm up for it. I have the Cloak just in case. What about you, Wormtail?" James asked.

"Can we get something from the kitchens first?" Peter asked as his stomach rumbled.

The boys continued to the castle after Peter transformed into a rat and hit the knot on the Whomping Willow that froze its violent branches in place. He stayed in that form as he crawled up onto Sirius' shoulder. James draped the cloak over all of them.

After breakfast was gotten via the house elves in the kitchen, the boys set off to explore more. This was one of the best times as there were less staff and no students around, they could try to explore some of the old rooms and have more time.

James was thrilled, his summer was picking up. He was feeling solid about Quidditch training, Max was doing better with his night problems, and some potential girls to keep him company this summer. Maybe this was what Alice was talking about; this is what getting better is supposed to feel like right? He certainly was starting to feel less mopey.

"Oi, Prongs. In here." Sirius called out from a corner. "Blimey. I've never seen this before. We've haven't gone in this room before…"

"What is it, Padfoot?" James walked to where his friends were and saw a large ceiling high mirror before him. He stood transfixed at the image.

"I think it's that mirror we heard about before." Sirius said. "The one that's supposed to show you your desires. Erised? Is that what it's called?"

"Prongs?" Peter called out. "Did you hear him? Are you seeing something?" He said excitedly.

James kept staring into the mirror. His face was neutral. Staring back at him was the image of Lily Evans wrapped in his arms and kissing him on the cheek with the warmest expression in her eyes. He caught a glint of something shiny was on her left ring finger as she moved her hand to hold around his waist.

"Bollocks." The non-mirror James responded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to Clarissa Jackson, banana175, 22potterfan, Vaughnn, Super Cara, ksalxo, thekikgeek, and Miss Dumbledarcy for their reviews. :D_

_More author's notes with review responses at the end for those who care._

_Sorry for the slow updates- I needed some time to get final touches done. I have most of the next chapter written, it just needs polishing. Yes, reviews help. :)_

_More thanks to my awesome beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

Chapter 15:_  
><em>

Lily stretched and yawned as she got up for another summer day. She put on her bathrobe as she walked towards the kitchen in the home of the McKinnons. Her holidays certainly did not start as restfully as she had hoped. Lily had tried for years to patch her relationship with her sister, Petunia. It was apparent from the beginning that Petunia was jealous about being left behind when Lily was discovered to be a witch and would be going to Hogwarts. Petunia was also feeling left behind when Severus became Lily's best friend. The more Petunia pushed her sister away, the more she insulted Lily, the more Lily moved on, which caused Petunia to keep more distance. The cycle was awful. Last summer was different however, as Petunia was actually spending more time with Lily. She seemed to have wanted to regain her closeness with her sibling. She had noticed that Severus was not around, while Petunia had intended for her inquiry to be scathing, she did not intend for Lily to start crying. And with those tears, Petunia went over and hugged her as Lily retold her story of why Severus will not be visiting any more. It was by some small miracle that Petunia did not make any comments containing the words "freak" or "weirdos." From that point on, the girls were behaving like the years of discord never existed, and they were thick as thieves again. It had certainly made being home last year a little more bearable.

This year, Petunia had started seeing someone at work, and it wasn't the usual "busy being in love" kind of distant that everyone had when they were in a new relationship. No, Lily could tell that Petunia was embarrassed by Lily's life once again. Mrs. Evans had asked Petunia why she was not inviting the "nice Vernon boy" over, Petunia would just tut and make some excuse before running off. Lily had had it with her passive aggression and decided to spend time with her friends for the rest of her summer. It was a shame because Lily still wanted a little more time with her parents, but there was always next year.

There was something else on Lily's mind that would not go away. She kept thinking about James; there was a part of her that missed him or perhaps was just feeling queasy about how they still weren't talking. Lily shook her head, what was done was done, a war was going on and it was nonsense to be concerned about the nuances and complications that came with boys. At least Lily had found a way to keep herself occupied thanks to Marlene and her father.

Mr. McKinnon worked as a healer at St. Mungos. They were swamped with patients thanks to the Death Eaters. He was very happy when Lily asked to stay with them and offered to go with him and his daughter to volunteer at the hospital. While Lily technically needed to be supervised as she did not work there, the potioneers saw her talent and let her do things beyond the approved ingredients measuring and cauldron stirring. Lily enjoyed it, she wanted to help. As upsetting as it was to see the people who had been harmed in the destruction, it was cathartic to be able to do something to help. She reminded herself of this everything she helped reapply a bandage, or applied a potion to a wound. The emotional toll did not make this the easiest of work, but Lily kept her face bright and always tried to have a conversation with the patients to break up the monotony of their usual stay.

"We're going to miss having you girls around when you go back to school." Mr. McKinnon remarked as he sipped his coffee at breakfast after Lily walked in. "You three have made things so much less hectic than it normally is on my floor." He was talking about how Alice had usually showed up to help with her friends. "You know you all practically have a guaranteed job when you leave Hogwarts?"

Lily just smiled and fixed her plate. "Thank you, Mr. McKinnon. I'll consider it." Mr. McKinnon smiled and walked out of the room. Working for St. Mungos seemed like a good idea, but Lily wasn't sure if that was what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She certainly wanted to look at her options as she did want to have a more active role in aiding the war.

Marlene walked into the kitchen and rubbed her eyes as she stopped at the window. "I think we have some letters coming." She stated as she opened said window. Two tawny owls swooped in and both landed next to each other on the table and held their right legs up with their letters. The girls walked over and untied the letters that were addressed to them.

"These must be the school list." Lily said with a bit of excitement.

"Only you would be excited about school supplies." Mary chuckled.

Lily scrunched her nose at Mary before opening her letter. Her jaw dropped as she pulled out a metal badge marked "Head Girl."

Mary chuckled. "I saw that one coming. Who's Head Boy?"

Lily pulled out the letter and began reading it. Her face went from a curious expression to utter shock and mild queasiness. "Has the world gone mad?" Lily read the line in the letter that she was fixated on. "You will be working in conjunction with the Head Boy who is James Potter."

Silence spread across the room as both girls were a bit shell shocked.

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes. "The world has gone mad."

* * *

><p>"The world has gone mad!" Sirius exclaimed as James pulled out a badge labeled "Head Boy" out of an envelope. "Who in their right minds would make you Head Boy?" He said with disbelief as he clapped a hand of James' back. James appeared to be completely befuddled.<p>

"Dumbledore apparently." Max answered.

"I'm not even a prefect!" James said with confusion.

"Well you don't have to be, according to Hogwarts, A-"

"History." James and Sirius finished in a monotone. Max just smirked.

James shook his head and chuckled until a thoughtful look crossed his face, followed by bewilderment that ended with panic. "Oh no." He opened up his letter, and dropped it almost two seconds after reading it. He gulped. "Lily's Head Girl." It had been weeks since the incident with the mirror and James was still trying to get Lily out of his head.

"Well I could have guessed that without the letter." Sirius said nonchalantly. "She's always been a shoe-in. Head Boy though, I'm sure Dumbledore had to think on that. There's nothing wrong with our prefects, but you need the personality to get things organized, and get people to listen to you. I thought that he'd probably pick Remus, but then again, it would be bad for them to have the Head Boy be missing from the school that often."

James nodded his head in agreement.

"Still though, you'd think he'd pick someone other than you. Someone who hadn't committed so many-"

* * *

><p>"Pranks!" Lily exasperated. "Why put someone in a trusted position like that when they are notorious for breaking the rules?"<p>

"Well," Marlene interrupted. "What better way to control the pranks than by having the prankster be accountable for himself?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just realized that any Head would have a nightmare dealing with the pranksters because James and Sirius are very good with magic, and now are of age with no other students being above their year that would know more magic. It's probably better to let him get away with a few minor things, but be sure that he'll be responsible otherwise."

"Really? After all they've done? To trust one of them like that? Did Dumbledore forget when they had fog fill half of the school in our fourth year? Classes were cancelled because no one could see where they were going. Or when he stole Filch's keys off of him in the third year and swapped them with a set that was made out of rubber?"

"You laughed when that happened. Filch was being a real git to some first years for 'tracking mud all over the castle.' It was a real riot when he tried to get a door open afterwards." After Lily sighed, Mary continued. "Lily." She said gently. "You're starting to sound like you did when you hated James."

"I never hated James." Lily replied with a sad look in her eyes. "With James it's always been complicated."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'it's complicated?" Sirius asked.<p>

"Um, the fact that I saw her in that stupid desire mirror weeks ago?" James answered. "And the fact that we're going to be working together and she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you." Sirius responded with a wave of his hand. "So you managed to annoy the piss out of her by pushing around a few Slytherins. They deserve it for being all slimy gi-"

"Sirius." Max interrupted. "I know you don't like most of them, and with good reason, but could you stop it with the generalizing? It's not right to assume what someone's like without actually knowing anything else about them."

"Which is exactly what they have been doing to everyone else with their nonsense about blood pur-" Sirius stopped as he saw Max's face harden.

"Does that justify us to do the same, and be just as bad?" Max said coldly. "My mother told me to give people the benefit of the doubt unless I have actual proof of otherwise. I am not going to accuse people of horrible crimes just because they possibly share a House with the people who actually did murder my mother." Max stopped as the mood shifted. He didn't mean to do that to the conversation. No one spoke for half a minute. "For all we know kindness could lead to a change of heart and help everyone in the end." Max attempted a smile.

"Well, if you're right. I doubt it will be any relative of mine." Sirius shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>More Author's Notes:<em>

_banana175- Thank you so much for checking out my story- I am flattered that Miss Dumbledarcy recommended my story._

_Miss Dumbledarcy- Long reviews means that there's something worth talking about, and I do love talking about something that I have put this much work into. I agree- I think that the best romance stories have other elements to it, as the world plays a big part in love. I believe the HP series is more of a story about friendship and bravery than it is about magic- the magic is just flavor and a tool to help the story along and show the great deeds. I hope to achieve the same tone with my writing. This story definitely tells people about how James and Lily fell in love, but it includes the world around them, their friends, their families, and how they changed to be suitable for each other. Kind of like Miss Bennett and Mr. Darcy in Pride and Predjudice. ;)_

_Vaughnn- Thank you for noticing and commenting on that- it was an important point that I wanted to mention because I find it unrealistic that Lily just gives in to James' antics and from that point on he's the perfect boyfriend._

_thekikgeek- We have to get them to school first. But, I'll give you a spoiler (They totally get married to each other ;)_

_Despite Max's belief that it might be his fault, I am not sure if fault could be assigned for being an innocent victim of Snape's abuse. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Thanks to brilliant incandescence , 22potterfan, sincerelyerinn, Meridas, and Super Cara for their reviews._

_More author's notes with review responses at the end for those who care._

_As always, please tip the author with reviews :)_

_Thank you to my beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

Chapter 16:

"On the other side of a street I knew,  
>Stood a girl that looked like you,<br>I guess that's deja vu,  
>But I thought this can't be true."<p>

-Train, "Drive By"

* * *

><p>Max stood in front of the mirror in his room and desperately tried to flatten his hair to no avail<p>

"Will you stop that? That's the fourth time this morning you've been fussing in the mirror; be proud of your classic Potter heritage that comes included with messy hair!" James stated before he walked over and ruffled Max's hair.

"Dammit, James!" Max said as he swatted away James' hands. "Really?"

"Oh, come on." James chuckled. "You're just being fussy because Julia's coming to visit you."

"We haven't seen each other since the end of term; pardon me if I'm a little nervous."

"About what? You two have been writing all summer!"

Max grimaced and looked at his cousin. "Well she hasn't seen me since then."

"And you think that matters because…" James trailed of.

"Well, what if I have another episode?"

"Um, I thought you two already talked about this? And she told you off for worrying that she might ditch you?"

"Well yes, but she's never seen me have an episode."

"To be fair, you've never seen you have an episode either." Sirius chimed in as he walked into the room.

Max sighed as his shoulders dropped. "Thanks, Sirius."

"I'm here for ya, mate." Sirius winked and stood next to James.

James shoved him. "Max, if you're so worried about it, just make sure you take your potion for the next few days."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Max walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. "Dammit." He pulled out a flask that was nearly empty. "I forgot to refill it." He took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" He panicked. "Julia's going to be here any minute!"

"Hey, relax, Maxy." James said as he walked over. "This is no problem, Padfoot and I will go fetch some for you, and we'll be back in a little bit."

Max nodded. "Right, good idea. Thanks guys." He smiled.

"Not a problem." James said as he ruffled Max's hair on his way out. Max shook his fist in fake fury in response. "C'mon, Padfoot, lets take that motorbike out for a spin."

* * *

><p>Marlene and Lily were sitting in the potioneers room at St. Mungos and were taking a break as they managed to have nothing to do at the moment. The potions were mixed or needed time to stew and the patients on the floor were taken care of. Marlene was flipping through the latest issue of <em>Witch Weekly<em> and Lily was straightening up the room making sure all the ingredients and supplies were neat as if they were on display.

"You're fretting." Marlene said casually without looking at Lily and turned a page.

"I am not." Lily responded as she pulled out some books just to place them back.

"Yesterday, you said that you weren't going to worry about it anymore and you were going to handle the Head Boy and Girl issue when you get to it at the start of term?"

"Well it's a little hard, you know. Because I have no idea how to make it not awkward."

"You could try talking to him beforehand." Marlene suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea at all; I don't want to bother him over the summer. I doubt approaching him is the best idea either."

"Well that's ok because he's about to approach you now."

"What?" Lily said with surprise and turned away from the shelves to see the images of Sirius and James walk towards the glass doors. The boys were too busy conversing and laughing to notice the familiar faces that were through the glass.

James opened the door and almost stopped dead in his tracks and almost did a double take when he saw Lily. He tried to recover walking in and scanned the room and noticed Marlene too. "Oh, hello ladies. What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Marlene smiled. "We volunteer here. Lily practically runs this room when they're shorthanded." Lily tried not to look at James too much or appear nervous when her name was mentioned. "How's your summer?"

James opened his mouth as he was about to answer when Sirius stepped in front of him. "Bloody amazing Marls!" He pulled out his wallet which contained a dozen photos of his motorbike. "I got this baby as a present!" Sirius could never resist talking about his motorcycle. "I am so glad that it's a Triumph too. I can't believe I actually considered one of those Japanese sport bikes- I can't imagine any bloke not looking ridiculous on one of those."

As Sirius continued to ramble on, James walked toward the counter Lily was standing behind. He tried to smile. "Hey Lily, we're here because we need to fetch some more of Max's potion." He said quietly, he wanted to be discreet as Marlene didn't know all the details of Max's problem. James pulled out a small piece of parchment that had the prescription information on it.

Lily nodded. "Unfortunately, I know that we are out of some of the ingredients. I have a batch stewing, but because of the increase of the demand and difficulty of getting deliveries sometimes due to the war, we don't have a full pantry. A quarter of the ingredients are very regulated and require department approval to carry, so we can't just buy it from the Apothecary."

James frowned. "I understand. Is there- is there anything you can do? You're the best potioneer I know; do you know something else Max could take?" He said as quietly as he could as Sirius was still chatting with Marlene. "Julia is visiting, and Max really doesn't want to have an episode."

She blushed at his compliment. "I may be able to substitute some of the ingredients, but it will lose potency. It will help, but not as much as the regular potion, obviously."

"Anything will help, thank you."

"Of course, I will be right back." Lily turned and walked into the back room. James hoped took the opportunity to watch intently, something he wouldn't have dared to do if she was looking at him. He took a breath of relief.

Sirius and Marlene gave James knowing looks and before they could audibly tease him, Lily walked back with a flask in hand as she was stuffing a few pieces of something James could not recognize into it. She corked the flask and shook it. "Ok, this should help hopefully." Lily handed it to James. Their hands brushed and a sensation shot up both of their arms. James managed to avoid dropping the potion. "Thank you so much. Oh, and congratulations on making Head Girl." He said awkwardly.

"You're welcome, and congratulations yourself." Lily responded without looking him in the eye. "Tell Max and Julia I said hello, okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you on the train then."

"See you on the train." Lily's eyes followed him as he made his way out, careful to not have anyone else in the room notice.

"Bye, Marlene." James said after he turned around and headed to the door. Sirius got up and waved before leaving through the door himself.

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Sirius commented after they left.<p>

"Really? Because I was really nervous."

"That was sarcasm, Prongs."

"Oh." James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I just didn't expect to see her so soon is all."

"Yes, I know, on the upside at least you both acknowledged that you're Heads."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Oh, c'mon, Jamesy, no more moping. Tell you what, why don't we go hit the town after dinner? It's a Friday night, we can go pretend to be Muggles. We have those charmed I.D.s, let's go to a pub or something."

James nodded silently as he got into the sidecar of the motorcycle.

The boys made it back to the house and found Max and Julia in the backyard. Max was teaching her how to play the guitar.

"They haven't seen each other in weeks, why are they just sitting in the backyard like that instead of snogging like normal teenagers?" Sirius whispered as they walked over.

"Because my parents are around, and unlike you, Maxy actually cares about propriety."

"You mean being boring?" Sirius joked.

"I mean about not being shameless." James laughed.

"James! Sirius!" Julia greeted as she looked up and waved. "How are you?" She got up and hugged them.

"Do not get him started on his new motorbike, Julia." James said quickly. "You will be here for weeks."

"And what about you with all the Quidditch training at the Muggle gym?" Sirius retorted. "What's that Pot? Are you calling me Black?"

Max slapped the side of his head. "Please do not start punning about how he's 'Pot-ter' and how you're 'Kettle' and 'Black."

"Too late." Sirius grinned.

Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Anyways, since you're here, Abercrombie," James started. "I can show you some of the training exercises we've been working on before the season starts."

"Don't say yes, Julia." Max grinned. "I've gone down that path before and it just ends with you on a treadmill shaking your head while those two are flirting with the locals."

"Fat lot of help you were." Sirius chuckled.

Max turned to Julia. "So James chatted up these girls previously, and decided to go across the street to get ice cream with them and Sirius. Turns out that these girls had hooligans for boyfriends, and they had their mates around."

"What? We managed to give them the slip." James replied casually.

"I was still on the treadmill when I saw them practically run back into the building." Max explained.

"You're just jealous of our prowess, clearly those birds found us more handsome and charming than those brutes." Sirius retorted while posing as if he was a super hero, chin tilted, arms flexed and fists resting on his waist.

"I think he's quite handsome, and charming." Julia smiled and wrapped her arms around Max. "You weren't tempted to go off with them at all?"

"Not one bit." Max smiled back. "I just wanted to get home to write to you; I missed you." He added.

Before Julia could respond, Sirius interrupted. "Alright, we're leaving before I gag. Goodbye, love birds." He grabbed James and they walked out into the hall. "Blimey, Prongs, that girl has really turned not-so-mini Potter into a real sap. I'm glad that we're not going to change like that."

James nodded. "Yeah…" He responded as his mind was reminded of Lily and not being able to keep his eyes off her today.

Sirius exhaled with exasperation as he noticed James slight daydream. "Again? I thought we were done with this!" he threw his hands up in the air.

* * *

><p>The garage door opened and revealed Sirius' motorcycle that was shining against the moonlight. Sirius walked over to the left of it before throwing his leg over to seat himself. He took a moment to admire the set up before he placed his key in the on position, flipped some switches and the choke. Sirius slowly gripped the clutch lever and placed his bike into neutral. He paused before he hit the start button.<p>

"Will you get on with it already?" James said impatiently as he stood in the driveway.

Sirius chuckled and hit the switch as the bike roared into life. James shook his head and sat behind him after casting a noise cancelling charm on the motorcycle. They decided to leave the sidecar behind tonight.

"Oh c'mon, Prongs, cheer up would you?" Sirius had noticed that his best friend had been out of sorts since seeing Lily that day, it lingered over dinner and here they were now with Sirius trying to get them into some sort of mischief to get James to stop dwelling.

"I must have looked like a complete git in front of her. I couldn't really come up with anything to say." James muttered.

"You were fine. Now let's set into the night with adventure!" The bike moved forward, out of the driveway and sped down the street and ascended into the air. The boys decided to fly to Hogsmeade. The clouds were out, and Sirius flew above them to give them cover.

"Oi, what's that?" James pointed in the distance where he saw six figures on broomsticks swoop down to land.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's any good- I think I saw masks on them. Sirius replied and steered the vehicle after them. As they descended past the clouds, the boys saw a more rural area and a house that looked like a small tudor with a stone pigpen attached with several additions made. It appeared that magic was what was holding it together. James thought he saw the shadow of a woman through the window shades. The figures of the broom had landed and were about to dismount. There was no mistaking the cloaks and masks; they were definitely Death Eaters.

"They're going to attack, the house, I have to let the people inside know!" James shouted as he pulled out his wand and a firework and threw it at the Death Eaters. "AGUAMENTI!" Water shot out of his wand and wetted the magic firework, causing it to explode with colors and alert the occupants of the house that there was a problem outside; it also got the attention of said Death Eaters. The hooded figures turned around. One of them was staggering from being so close to the explosion. They began casting spells at the motorcycle, but Sirius was able to maneuver out of the way as James shielded the rest.

The Death Eaters remounted their brooms and took off. James managed to stun the one that was staggering from before as Sirius turned the bike to circle around the house. James turned his torso around as best as he could against the wind resistance to see a woman with bright flaming red hair had come out and began attacking the intruders. She had taken one out and another performed a u-turn to retaliate but James managed to stun him before he could do anything. James caught a glimpse of a crib through a window.

"Sirius! We have to lure them away from here. I think there are children inside!"

Sirius nodded and straightened out the handlebars before tilting the bike up and towards the sky. They were being pursued by three people at this point. Sirius zigzagged in the air as he flew up into the clouds again. There were a few minutes where they knew that they were still being chased, but they knew that their pursuers were having trouble pinpointing them; they couldn't give them the slip too soon or they might double back before everyone in the house could get out of the house.

A spell almost hit the bike and they dove down to avoid it. "I'm going to land this baby. They'll have trouble hitting me in with the buildings in the way. Hopefully the ruckus will get the Ministry's attention, or make the bastards worry about getting caught."

"Go for it, Padfoot."

The tactic must have surprised the Death Eaters since they were halfway to the ground before they saw the brooms shoot out of the sky and follow them again. Sirius continued his serpentine maneuvers (which were a lot easier to do in the air) to avoid spells before they landed.

"I think we can lose them in a minute." Sirius stated before making a sharp turn and narrowly avoiding a police car that had hit its brakes. "Bloody Hell, Prongs, these were not the authorities I was looking for." He grinned. "Oh well, looks like we got two things to lose." He spent over ten minutes trying to lose the tail, with wild turns and speed, but ended up getting them cornered in an alley.

The officers in the car got out and began shouting at them. Blood pounded in the ears of the two Marauders as they got off the motorcycle. None of them could really think, but luckily, cheekiness was one of their natural reflexes as they tried to stall for time. One policeman was yelling something about them not wearing their helmets and wanting their names. Sirius rattled off a few before they gave in and told them their actual names. Then James heard the sound of brooms flying and gave Sirius a quick glance. Without speaking they pulled out their wands and the police car soared into the air and the sound of three flying objects colliding into the vehicle were heard as the second set of pursuers were stopped. The officers stood there completely stunned and the boys took that as their cue to leave.

The boys got back on the motorbike sped off into the sky, laughing madly along the way.

* * *

><p><em>More Author's Notes:<em>

_"I can't believe I actually considered one of those Japanese sport bikes- I can't imagine any bloke not looking ridiculous on one of those." ...Thanks, Sirius..._

_brilliant incandescence- Wow, I am super flattered. I think me changing the summary a bit helped get more attention. I am glad you enjoy it and that the aspects work. My computer has been acting up and I was considering giving it a few more days before I tried posting, but your review made me want to try harder._

_Meridas- Thank you for noticing all the details I put into it :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_Sorry about the huge update delay- I've been a bit preoccupied and I had editing issues and I need to make sure the chapter is good before I post it._

_Thanks to brilliant incandescence, ksalxo,and Miss Dumbledarcy for their reviews. I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story thus far. :)_

_As always, please tip the author with reviews :)_

_Thank you to my beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

Chapter 17:

Lily's day had not started well at all. James walking through her door at St. Mungos was completely unexpected. The redhead had tried her best to maintain her composure while hoping that he didn't notice that she was sneaking glances at him when she was supposed to be checking the shelves in the back. When he whispered to her, he was close enough that she could smell his aftershave, a scent that the boys in their year started acquiring after they began growing facial hair. Lily found it enchanting. But no, she made her decision, and she was sticking to it: James and her were not meant to be, and it was better this way and there wouldn't be an awful break up in the end.

Marlene had suggested that they take the rest of the day off to go shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley in hopes to cheer Lily up. There wasn't much on the list since they had most of the books and supplies from last year, but that meant it gave them more time to enjoy ice cream at Florean Fortescue's. Lily was perking up at the thought of a fudge sundae as she opened the door to the shop when she saw Mr. Fortescue curled up on the floor and clutching his nose. The girls immediately drew their wands to stop his attacker.

"They- they left, already." Mr. Fortescue informed them while still gripping his face that began dripping blood.

Lily tried soothing him. "Here, let us help you." She put her hand on his back while using the other hand to uncover his face.

Marlene moved in front of Mr. Fortescue and waved her wand. _"Episkey!"_ And the nose was repaired.

Mr. Fortescue got up with Lily's help. "Thank you, girls. Let me make you some sundaes on the house."

"Mr. Fortescue?" Marlene asked. "Could you tell us what happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry girls, but it's for the best that you don't know. Safer that way." He began grabbing dishes and spoons for the ice cream. "Now what flavors do you like?"

The girls didn't want to be rude or invasive, but it didn't take a genius to figure out the types of people nowadays that would walk in and hassle a man that runs an ice cream shop. So they ate their ice cream in silence, thanked Mr. Fortescue and resumed back to the McKinnons' home for an uneventful dinner and evening. Lily had enough with the unexpected that day and uneventful was what she needed.

And uneventful was what happened. Everything was just that until Professor Dumbledore's head showed up in the fireplace via the Floo network right when Lily was about to go to bed. She jumped about three feet in the air.

"Sorry to disturb you, Lily, but could you fetch me Mr. McKinnon?"

Lily nodded silently as she began to move.

"And I do love your duck slippers, very cheery." Dumbledore added. Before Lily had begun to leave the room, Mr. McKinnon appeared, with Marlene behind him.

"Ah, speak of the devil. I have a pregnant woman and her children with me after some Death Eaters tried calling on her house tonight. I would be delighted if you agreed to have them visit you right now for a health evaluation."

And the next thing Lily knew, she was reading a dragon picture book to a four year old who was finally falling asleep in her arms. That part wasn't so bad, but it was not what she was expecting. He was an adorable little rascal, with a mop of bright red hair, just like his mother.

Marlene was giving a piggyback ride to his six year old brother who was laughing as he was flapping his arms as if he was a bird.

Their mother was sitting on the couch holding her youngest son who was not even one yet in her arms. Mr. McKinnon was waving his wand trying to perform the usual tests while a man who must have been her husband was sitting next to her in a very doting manner. The man had orangey red hair and looked as if he had begun balding. From the bits of conversation Lily could hear, it appeared that he worked for the Ministry, also.

"The department is talking to the Muggles now, getting their statements before the obliviators modify their memories. I think Dumbledore went over there to get more information. Hopefully they got a name- Molly do you remember anything about the people who helped you?"

"No, Arthur, not really. Like I said they were two dark haired men, and I think one of them had longer hair- the one that was driving. But it happened so fast, I barely remembered anything other than the white motorbike."

Lily turned her head towards the group in shock. Could it be? It wasn't likely to be anyone else. "I- I think I know who it probably was."

* * *

><p>James dismounted the bike after stopping in the driveway. Sirius proceeded to back the motorbike into the garage. They were full of adrenaline after their escapade. Both of them agreed that that was definitely one of the scarier moments of their lives, but it was great fun; Sirius had always wanted to have a motorcycle chase, even before he got his motorcycle. It was still an adventure, and instead of messing around in a Muggle pub, they ended up thwarting some Death Eater plan and helping a family. So all in all, it was a good night for the troublemakers.<p>

"Bollocks, I forgot to get the potion to Max before we left." James realized as he quickened his pace back into the house.

"It's entirely possible that he's alright, he has been having less episodes." Sirius reminded him as he followed.

"Yes, but they come in waves that aren't easily predicted."

"Has he tried Occulemcy? Try to block it all out that way?"

"Yes, but it was practically a foregone conclusion; Dad said that Potters tend to be absolute rubbish with that stuff." James sighed. "Trust me, it would be a lot easier if Maxy could learn how to block his thoughts."

They made it up to the floor where the boys' rooms were and saw Jeepers the house elf walk from Max's room with a tray of cookies and two untouched glasses of milk. Jeepers bowed.

"Is he ok, Jeepers?" James asked.

"Master Maxwell had a nightmare a while ago and Jeepers tried to wake him up. Miss Julia came in and said that she would stay with him. Jeepers came back with Master's favorite cookies and milk, but they both feel asleep, so Jeepers found an extra blanket and closed the door."

"See, Prongs? Nothing to worry about." Sirius grabbed a glass of milk and shoved a handful of cookies in his mouth.

"Yes, nothing, unless my parents decide to check on the rooms at some point. I better go wake Abercrombie up."

"Don't do that, spoilsport. I got this" Sirius said through a mouth full of cookies. He swallowed and took a sip of milk. "Jeepers, can you make sure you apparate Julia back into her bed if James' parents come this way in the mornings?"

Jeepers bowed. "Of course. Jeepers is normally told to check on Masters in the morning anyways."

"Makes sense, Mum and Dad say their bones creek in the mornings." James remarked. "Mornings, plural, Padfoot?" James raised his eyebrow.

"What? I gave the idea to Maxy ages ago, though I figured he'd never actually try it." Sirius shrugged.

James laughed and grabbed the other glass of milk. "Genius" He was about to take a cookie for himself when he noticed something blurry move outside the window. The image was getting closer. It was a light brown owl moving at a very fast speed and landed outside the window. James opened it and took the letter that was attached to its leg, and the owl then turned and flew off with the previous rapid speed that it flew in with.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he peered over James' shoulder to look at the letter that was being unfolded. It read:

_Dear James,_

_I need to discuss with you about the decorations in the Gryffindor Common Room. I trust you know the way to my office, please leave the pixies home this time. Yes, Sirius, you should join him._

_Most sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love wands made out of licorice. _

"How did he know I was here?" Sirius remarked. "And how did he know we unleashed the pixies in his office in the fourth year? Or that we could sneak back onto school grounds?"

"Padfoot, I say I'm a bit disappointed." James laughed. "You should by now that Dumbledore knows everything. Come on, then. We should get going."

* * *

><p><em>Special Author's note about editing Chapter 14:<em>

_I made an error with the timing of Andromeda's marriage as it doesn't match with Tonk's birth- So I am changing it to:_

_Sirius had been staying with them officially since the summer before last. His mother had finally had enough of him. They had their last row when Walburga Black caught Sirius sending toys to his cousin Andromeda's baby, Nymphadora. Sirius was only 13 when Andromeda ran off to marry Ted, her Muggleborn Blacks had burned her face off the family tapestry and forbade Sirius from contacting her. Always the defiant one in the family, he didn't listen and kept in contact with his favorite cousin. Now that Sirius had a few more years to grow, he had told his mother that she cared more about the family's alleged purity than the actual family. And that this was why they were all going to end up as inbred Neanderthals if left to her because there were barely any purebloods that were not related to them._


	18. Chapter 18

**Days Go By **by Jack Mason Potter

_I know I have been bad and slow on the updates- I promise that none of this has been forgotten. I will finish this story and will publish the other stuff in my head. I have been waiting see how you guys like how I end the story for a long time- and you will get it- and yes, this will go further into the J/L couple years._

_Thanks to exdiva55giants, anavihs, SLYTH3R1N, ItDidntMeanForever, brilliant incandescence, and Ksalxo for their reviews. They are very much appreciated.  
><em>

_Please review._

_Thank you to my beta readers: Super Cara, pacesettergurl1 and Christinnz._

_-Jack_

__Chapter 18:

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office doing a Muggle crossword puzzle when James and Sirius walked in.

"Hello Professor." James greeted.

Albus Dumbledore looked up. "Ah, hello, boys. I see that you received my letter. Either that or you were going to try doxies this time."

Sirius took a moment before he opened his mouth, but before he could, Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. "All in jest, Sirius. Say, you wouldn't happen to know the word for the lever that is on the left side of the handlebars for a motorbike?"

"Um, that would be the clutch, sir." Sirius replied.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore looked back down and filled in the squares on the newspaper. "Mechanics were a weak point of mine when it came to Muggle Studies. Speaking of motorcycles." He looked up and his blue eyes twinkled. "I believe yours has been getting some fine mileage. Care to fill me in?"

"Well… we were going for a ride-"

"In the air." Dumbledore interjected.

"Er, yes. When we saw these Death Eaters flying down towards this house. We wanted to warn the people in the house so James set off a firework. And then we managed to lure them away… and perhaps ran into some Muggle policeman… and the Death Eaters were still on our tails, so we had them collide with a car and took that as our cue to leave."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, lucky for you two, the disturbance was investigated almost immediately, and the Muggles have had their memories modified. Before then, they did give us your names. Now, leaving the scene, exposing magic in front of Muggles and having an enchanted motorcycle are some heavy charges…" Both James'and Sirius' faces looked horrified before Dumbledore continued. "However, I believe Arthur Weasley would be more than willing to help get those charges overlooked since you did save his family and he does work for the Ministry." The boys sighed in relief. "I believe his wife would like to meet her heroes, though; I know it is late, but it is easier to take care of it now. Shall we?" Dumbledore got up and gestured to his fireplace.

"Of course, Professor, but err- can I ask you one thing?" James requested.

"I believe you already have, but do go on." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was wondering why I was made Head Boy- I mean, I'm not even a prefect."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I believe by receiving that letter it would prove to you that that would not be the case?"

"Well, yes, and Max told me that there were a few cases where that happened, but I mean why me?"

The professor smiled in response. "James, there are quite a few people who think that you have grown up quite a bit and have become a very trustworthy young man. I think what happened tonight has been the epitome of the times we are facing. Your willingness to protect people only proves that I made the right decision by giving you a chance in a position where you could help your fellow students. I don't need to tell you that there are dark times ahead of us, and that there is work to be done for that to change. Now, that is enough chit-chat for now. You have one more trip tonight so that you both can get some much deserved sleep."

* * *

><p>The fire in the McKinnon's living room turned green before Sirius Black appeared in it. He walked out and dusted some of the soot off. "Oi!" He said in greeting as he spotted Marlene.<p>

"Shhhh." Marlene responded as she gestured to the sleeping children who were all curled up on some blankets on the floor.

"Oh, sorry." He whispered and looked around the room. "Where's everyone else?" Sirius asked when he noticed only Lily and Marlene were in the room.

"They're in the kitchen discussing matters." Lily answered. She was doing her best to stop herself from holding her breath as she knew who would follow in the Floo if Sirius was here already. Within mere moments, James Potter was coughing as he made his way out of the fireplace.

James took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them; when he put them back on the first sight he saw was Lily. Caught by surprise, his eyes widened for a second before he reflexively smiled and realized that of course Lily was staying over at Marlene's house. "Good morning. Where is everyone?"

"Good morning." Lily responded. "They're in the kitchen. It's a right out of the hallway."

"Thank you, I suppose we'll make our way there." James replied coolly, as he was trying to not look at Lily too much, his heart was racing. "C'mon, Sirius."

"What am I, a dog?" Sirius grinned as he followed James out. The boys were walking towards the kitchen when they heard the sound of a woman yelling.

"No, Gideon! This is not anyone's fault, I would have been at just as much risk at home or at Aunt Muriel's! The only difference would have been me being exhausted from dealing with her until the Death Eaters show up. I can take care of my own children, thank you very much!"

She backed out of the kitchen into the hallway where James and Sirius stood dumbfounded; both of the boys were thankful that she had sons, any daughter of hers would probably have the same temper. Spotting the boys waiting in the hall way, her face broke into a wide smile and she immediately engulfed them in a giant hug. "I am so glad that Dumbledore was able to get you here. You two were so brave- we're so thankful. Don't worry, my husband and Dumbledore will make sure the Ministry doesn't bother you two about the motorbike, all things considered." She spoke so quickly, James and Sirius could barely respond. "Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Molly. Now who's James, and who's Sirius?" Molly at that point had released the boys.

The conversation was a blur for James as his exhaustion began to set in. He tried to stifle a yawn as Sirius was introducing himself, but Molly had noticed. "Oh, you must be exhausted. I should let you two get to bed, and take my own boys home." She hugged the two again. "Take care, and have a good year at Hogwarts."

James remembered Molly moving into the living room and following her. It seemed as if a procession of red haired people held a child as they walked into the fireplace. Until there was only one red head, the one that mattered the most and James felt awake again, but for some reason still felt blurry. As his heart pounded, he smiled and waved goodbye, trying not to have his eyes linger as he walked into the fireplace.

* * *

><p>"Alright, girls, I think that's plenty of excitement for tonight." Mrs. McKinnon announced as she began to tidy up the living room after all the visitors had left. "We appreciate the both of you staying up to help, but I think it's time for you both to retire."<p>

Lily and Marlene sleepily nodded and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Mr. McKinnon continued to stare at the fire until he was confident that the girls were asleep.

"Is he going to show up, tonight, dear?" Mrs. McKinnon asked her husband.

"Yes. Any minute now."

As if on cue, the fire turned bright green and in the middle was Albus Dumbledore's head. "Good evening, or should I say morning?"

"Yes, and the same to you, Albus." Mr. McKinnon replied. "As I have told you before, Molly Prewett, I mean, Weasley and her children are fine. The only thing that concerns me about her is the fact that Death Eaters tried to show up at their home."

"Yes, you and I are of a mind in that regard. As have noticed, the Death Eaters have become even more active."

"And that makes me concerned, Albus. They went after the sister of two of our members."

"You are confident that she was targeted because she is the Prewett brothers' sister, as opposed the wife of a Ministry official?" Dumbledore stated as he raised one of his silver eyebrows.

"Maybe both? It just seems implausible that it was just because Arthur works for the Ministry. No offense to him, but he is quite junior by comparison."

"A keen observation, and by that argument, I would say that you are likely correct."

"So we should expect that they will target our families now?" Mr. McKinnon replied with concern in his voice. "Look, when I joined I accepted that I will be in danger, but-"

"But the Death Eaters will harm anyone regardless of any alliance unless it is with them." Dumbledore interjected. "You know this."

Mrs. McKinnon came over and held her husband who began to shake. "Yes, Albus, we know." She agreed. "It doesn't make us wish we could find a better way to keep our only child safe."

"And that is what makes you parents. And it may come off the wrong way as I never had my own children, but your daughter would be proud to know that her parents are aiding in keeping everyone safe. Marlene would agree with me that everyone is at risk, no matter what, and it's best that we all fight in the ways we can."

"I would say that." Marlene stated as she walked in to the room.

"Sweetheart! What are you doing there?" Mrs. McKinnon asked as her daughter walked over.

"I'm sorry, I was tired, but couldn't sleep for some reason and wanted to talk to you." She ran over to her parents and hugged them. "I want to help. Those Death Eaters could have hurt those little boys. You said something about an Order?"

"Marlene," Mr. McKinnon said. "I need you to be in school. You have your whole life to fight."

"I'm of age, I could-"

"And that's admirable of you." Dumbledore interjected. "I promise you, Marlene, that we will need more people to help, and you will be more ready after you finish this last year. When the time has come, you will know what will be needed. Right now, where you are needed is with your friends, guiding each other to grow. Everyone tonight has done very well, and I have the utmost faith that it is a sign for things to come. Put this conversation in the back of your mind. You have had a lot to think about, and I will see you at Hogwarts soon enough. Good night, everyone. Thank you again."

And with a flash, Dumbledore's face disappeared out of the fireplace as the flames turned back into a red-orange color and sizzled. The family just stood there and held each other.


End file.
